Pardonne-moi
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est flic, elle tente d'oublier un passé compliquée. Mais ça devient impossible quand l'objet de son mal être apparaît dans sa vie à nouveau. Regina et là et elle est bien décider à se faire pardonner ! SwanQueen


**Pardonnes-moi !**

(Sonnerie du réveil)

J'envoie bouler mon réveil et me tourne en regardant le plafond, une journée à la fois Emma. Penses à ce que t'a dit Archie, une journée à la fois et tout ira bien. Trois ans que je me rappelle cette phrase, tous les jours. Pourtant le trou béant dans mon cœur ne s'est pas refermé, pire il s'est transformé en colère et je déteste ça. Je souffle et prépare le petit déjeuner pour ma petite princesse, dire qu'elle va rentrer à la maternelle. Je vérifie une nouvelle fois son sac pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié et monte la réveiller doucement.

Kira : (Voix endormie) Encore dodo maman.

Emma : Il faut te lever ma Princesse, c'est le grand jour, tu as oublié ?

Ma fille ouvre grand les yeux et je souris, elle est bien plus excitée que moi d'aller à l'école.

Kira : Vite maman, on va être en retard, vite.

Emma : (Rire) Je t'ai préparé tes vêtements, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Kira : Non, je suis grande.

Emma : Hé gamine, pense un peu à mon pauvre cœur de maman veux-tu ?

Kira : T'as le droit de me coiffer et de lacer mes chaussures si tu veux.

Emma : (Sourire) Madame est trop bonne, mais d'abord je veux mon câlin.

Elle me saute dans les bras et je la serre fortement contre moi, voilà pourquoi je me lève tous les matins. Sans elle je sais que je n'aurais jamais remonté la pente. Elle s'habille comme une grande et je la coiffe d'une tresse comme la Reine des Neige. Je lui enfile ses chaussures, Reine des Neige évidement et on file prendre le petit déjeuner. Je la regarde amoureusement et rentre son ourson dans son sac, elle ne peut pas dormir sans. Il est temps d'y aller et devant la grille de l'école mon cœur se serre, allons bon je ne dois pas pleurer.

Kira : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer maman.

Cette phrase me réchauffe le cœur et je la prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener en classe. Je lui enlève son blouson et lui embrasse le front.

Emma : C'est Granny et papi qui viennent te chercher, tu t'en souviens ?

Kira : Oui.

Emma : Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard ma puce, comme ça tu me raconteras ta première journée, d'accord ?

Jasmine : Bonjour, je suis la maitresse de la petite section.

Kira : Bonjour Maitresse, moi c'est Kira et elle c'est ma maman.

Emma : Enchantée, désolée j'ai un peu de mal à la lâcher.

Jasmine : Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal, vous m'auriez vue quand mon fils est rentré à la maternelle, une vraie fontaine.

Emma : (Rire) Je lui ai promis de ne pas pleurer.

Jasmine : Tu peux aller t'installer Kira, tu reverras ta maman très vite.

Ma fille serre ma main et je me baisse pour l'embrasser, après un câlin rapide elle file en classe et je soupire. La maitresse me fait un clin d'œil et je file à mon bureau. Je suis rassurée, sa maitresse a l'air d'être très gentille et compétente. Une fois au bureau Snow et Killian me sautent dessus.

Emma : Je n'ai pas pleuré, donc Killian c'est toi qui paie le café.

Snow : Comment va ma filleule ?

Emma : Bien, j'étais plus stressée qu'elle, mais la maitresse à l'air très gentille, ça me rassure.

Killina : Je vais quand même enquêter sur elle, c'est quoi son nom ?

Emma : (Rire) Et après c'est moi la mère poule. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une prof, mais si ça peut te rassurer elle s'appelle Jasmine Agrabah.

Killian : On ne sait jamais, juste pour être sûrs que notre Princesse est en sécurité.

Snow approuve et je souris, j'ai vraiment bien fait de les choisir comme parrain et marraine. Le choix c'est fait naturellement, étant mes meilleurs amis et jusque-là je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Kira les adore et ça remplace un peu la famille que je n'ai pas de famille. Enfin à part Granny et Marco évidemment.

Belle : Inspecteur, le capitaine veut vous voire.

Emma : Belle, appelle-moi Emma stp.

Belle : (Rougis) Jamais de la vie, je dois vous prévenir que mon père est dans le bureau, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Je fronce les sourcils, si le commissaire est là c'est que c'est grave. Je laisse mes collègues devant la machine à café et me dirige vers le bureau de mon capitaine. Je tape et après qu'il m'ait ordonné de rentrer je me fige. Devant moi se tient les responsables du désastre de ma vie et je me retiens avec peine de sortir mon arme.

David : Assieds-toi.

Emma : Je suis très bien debout, merci.

David : (Souffle) Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

Emma : Je peux savoir ce que fait le FBI ici ?

Gold : Ils reprennent l'affaire Walsh.

Je serre les poings de colère mais me contient comme je peux.

Emma : C'est du ressort de la criminelle et sous notre juridiction. Je suis sûr cette enquête depuis un an, il y a un mois j'ai failli le coincer.

Ruby : Et tu t'es pris une balle, tu es trop téméraire, rien ne change.

Emma : (Voix froide) Je ne vous ai pas parlé, agent spécial Lucas.

Graham : Inspecteur on n'est pas là pour vous voler votre affaire mais pour vous aider, on aimerait collaborer avec vous et arrêter un meurtrier. Vous l'avez dit, vous êtes la mieux placée pour l'arrêter, avec notre soutient, cela se fera sans risque.

David : Les agents spéciaux Lucas et Mills, ainsi que Booth vont travailler avec toi.

Emma : Non. Je ne travaille pas avec des personnes en en qui je n'ai aucune confiance.

Gold : Vous n'avez pas le choix, si vous voulez arrêter Walsh vous obéirez ou je vous retire votre badge.

David ferme les yeux, Ruby et Regina aussi, sachant que c'était la dernière chose à me dire. Je me tourne vers Gold, retire ma plaque et mon arme et avant de sortir du bureau je lance d'un ton froid.

Emma : Ma lettre de démission sera sur ton bureau dans dix minutes.

David : Swan, ne sois pas stupide, tu es mon meilleur inspecteur et tu es la mieux placée pour attraper cette enfoiré, je le sais, tout le monde dans cette pièce le sait.

Graham : Réfléchissez Inspecteur Swan, Mills, Lucas et Booth sont mes meilleurs agents, ils vous aideront à le coincer.

Gold : Vous n'aller pas foutre en l'air votre carrière car vous n'arriver pas à oublier une vielle rancune ? Je sais à quel point vous avez travaillé dur pour en arriver là.

Emma : Je refuse de bosser avec Mills et Lucas, Booth peut rester. Si ça ne vous convient pas, je démissionne.

Regina : Em, cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu sais très bien qu'on est ta meilleure chance pour choper cet enfoiré.

Emma : C'est inspecteur Swan pour vous, mon équipe me convient parfaitement.

Graham : Et si Mills et Lucas travaillaient principalement avec Jones et White ?

Emma : (Serre les dents) C'est mon équipe.

Gold : Pas si vous démissionnez Lieutenant.

David : Stop, Emma sois tu suis les ordres et accepte de travailler avec le FBI soit je te retire cette affaire.

Emma : Fais donc ça, jamais je ne travaillerai avec elles, jamais et tu le sais parfaitement.

Regina : Inspecteur Swan, Walsh a tué déjà 3 enfants. Je sais que vous voulez l'arrêter, alors mettons notre rancune de côté et travaillons ensemble.

Ruby : Tu sais que notre aide te sera utile, stp Emma.

Emma : Que les choses soient claires, je dirige cette enquête.

Graham : Absolument, on est juste là pour vous aider.

Emma : Bien, maintenant qui est Walsh pour vous ?

Gold : C'est confidentiel Lieutenant.

Emma : Vous avez une seconde chance, je répète qui est-il ?

Graham : Avant d'en dire plus, vous acceptez notre aide, oui ou non ?

Emma : Je travaille avec l'agent Booth, Jones et White seront avec elles.

Graham : Bien il est temps de faire venir votre équipe alors, on va vous expliquer.

David : Commissaire, je pense que votre présence n'est plus nécessaire pour la suite.

Gold : Bien sûr Capitaine, je compte sur vous inspecteur, montrer au FBI vos talents.

Il s'en va et mon équipe rentre, je voit Snow et Killian manquer de s'étouffer en voyant Regina et Ruby et lance d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

Emma : Jones tu vas faire équipe avec l'agent spécial Lucas, White avec l'agent spécial Mills. Vous allez les mettre au courant de l'affaire Walsh dans les moindres détails.

Snow : Ok chef.

Killian : Ok.

Emma : Belle, tu peux nous rapporter les dossiers stp ?

Belle : Tout de suite Lieutenant.

Une fois qu'elle est revenue, Graham s'assoit et Regina se lève. Mon cœur se serre, il me faut toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid.

Regina : Walsh était un de nos indics.

(Silence)

Emma : Vous protégez donc un tueur de gosses, de mieux en mieux.

Regina : On sait que c'est lui depuis hier seulement, il nous a menés en bateau. On a perdu 4 agents hier, on a eu de la chance de s'en sortir indemnes. Mais j'ai du aller voir les familles de ces 4 agents et leur apprendre la nouvelle que leur proches ne reviendrait pas.

Kilian : Vous devez être habitués, c'est dans vos habitudes de sacrifier les gens comme de vulgaires pions normalement.

Je ne dis rien, il a parfaitement raison. Je sais que Killian et Snow sont comme moi, en colère, et il y a de quoi.

David : Jones, encore une remarque de ce style et tu n'es plus sur l'affaire, c'est clair ?

Killian : Limpide, je suis là juste parce qu'Emma nous l'a ordonné.

Graham : C'est noté détective Jones, on peut poursuivre ?

Emma : Je suis navrée pour vos agents, ce n'est jamais évident ce genre de chose et le détective Jones n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il est difficile pour tout le monde de se retrouver dans cette pièce, mais on a le même but, donc travaillons ensemble.

August : Il était un de nos plus gros informateurs sur la famille Batisti.

Snow : La plus grande famille de la mafia Italienne ?

August : Oui, cela faisait trois ans qu'il nous renseignait. On le pensait sûr, puis il y a un an sa fille est morte. Tuée par un de nos agents, elle avait 14 ans.

Regina : Elle tirait sur des otages, c'était son initiation.

Emma : Qui est l'agent qui a tiré ?

Ruby : Moi.

(Silence)

Emma : Vous devriez être sous protection et non sur cette enquête.

Ruby : Tu sais que je resterai, j'ai fait mon job. Mais ça restait une gosse, Walsh a perdu la tête à partir de ce moment là. Hier on s'en est sortis indemnes que parce que Regina avait senti le vent tourner.

Emma : Il sait que c'est vous ?

Ruby : Il sait que c'est un de nous trois, nous étions les seuls agents présents lors de la prise d'otages.

Emma : Donc vous êtes tous des cibles, merveilleux.

Graham : Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais durant le reste de l'affaire vous allez devoir déménager dans une résidence surveillée. Même pour vous et votre équipe, il sait qui vous êtes maintenant.

Emma : Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Ruby : Em, pense à Kira.

Emma : (Colère) Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom ou le mien, vous restez éloignés de ma fille.

Ruby : C'est ma nièce.

Voyant que je suis sur le point de perdre définitivement mon sang froid David tape sur la table.

David : On est là pour arrêter un tueur d'enfants, vous aller tous dans cette maison surveiller, c'est un ordre.

(Silence)

David : Bien, vous savez le principal. Dehors tout le monde, Swan tu reste.

Je ne bouge pas de mon fauteuil pendant que tout le monde part.

David : Il faut que tu garde ton sang froid Em, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là.

Emma : Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'elles viennent, surtout quand elles sont autant impliquées émotionnellement.

David : On est tous impliqués émotionnellement dans cette affaire. C'était des gosses de flic ou d'agents qu'il à tué.

Emma : Kira vient juste de rentrer à la maternelle David, tu veux que je bouscule toute ses habitudes ?

David : Je sais que tu pense à elle avant tout, mais c'est pour sa sécurité. J'ai mis Al à la surveillance de l'école, la maîtresse de Kira est au courant.

Emma : Tu n'as pas perdu de temps.

David : Je sais que l'envie de coincer ce fumier et plus forte que ta colère.

Emma : Non David, ma colère gagne largement. Mais je reconnais que se sont d'excellents agents et on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

David : Tu sais que je te soutiens, je suis ton chef, mais je suis aussi ton ami, ne l'oublie pas, stp.

Emma : C'est parce que tu es mon ami que je suis encore là David, je ne bosse pas avec elles. Le strict minimum et si elles me désobéissent elles virent, ok ?

David : Ok.

Emma : Je vais avertir mes grands-parents, Kira serait rassurée s'ils venaient aussi.

David : Bien sûr, c'est ta famille entière que je protège Emma, toi compris.

Emma : Je sais, désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid avec Gold.

David : C'est un connard, mais il est de notre côté. C'est lui qui s'est battu pour que se soit une enquête conjointe et que tu garde la direction de l'enquête.

Emma : Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête, comme à chaque fois.

David : Chaque chose en son temps.

 **Quelques heures plus tard…..**

Granny : Bon, tu m'expliques ?

Emma : L'enquête que je mène nécessite qu'on soit déplacés en maison surveillée.

Marco : Nous aussi ?

Emma : Oui, Kira serait rassurée et moi aussi.

Granny : Bien sûr qu'on vient ma puce, autre chose ?

Emma : (Grimace) Ruby sera là et Regina.

(Silence)

Marco : (Grimace) Et bien ça promet.

Granny : Et tu accepte ça ?

Emma : Non, mais je fais mon travail.

Granny : Ma puce je sais que Ruby a commis des erreurs, mais elle t'a toujours protégée, ne l'oublie pas.

Emma : Non je ne l'oublie pas, je n'ai rien oublié Granny.

(Silence)

Granny : Cela me déchire le cœur de vous voire séparément à chaque fête, ma puce le pardon est une chose merveilleuse.

Emma : Tu as pu lui pardonner et je ne t'en veux pas Granny, mais pour moi ma sœur est morte il y a plus de trois ans. Je dois travailler avec elle pour arrêter quelqu'un de très dangereux, après on reprendra chacune nos vies séparément. Et Kira ne sait rien d'elle et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Marco : On ne dira rien, mais ta fille est intelligente.

Emma : Ruby a ordre de ne pas l'approcher, et Kira pareil.

Granny : (Triste) Très bien, je vais préparer les valises.

Je regarde ma grand-mère monter le cœur lourd, je n'aime pas lui faire de la peine, mais nous ne seront jamais d'accord sur ce sujet.

Marco : (Caresse ma joue) Tu es forte ma puce, mais la colère dévore ton cœur depuis trop longtemps.

Il me laisse plonger dans mes pensées, c'est ma fille qui m'en sort. Je l'écoute parler de sa première journée avec plaisir et me détend un peu.

Emma : Ma puce, on va aller habiter dans une nouvelle maison quelques temps.

Kira : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je dois attraper un vilain et que c'est dangereux de rester à la maison. Papi et mamie viennent aussi. Puis il y aussi ta marraine, ton parrain et sa famille et tu te souviens de Belle ?

Kira : Oui comme la Princesse.

Emma : Oui, elle sera là aussi. Bien, il y aura d'autres personnes aussi, mais tu n'as pas le droit de leur parler, jamais, d'accord ?

Kira : Pourquoi ils sont vilains ?

Emma : Non, mais je t'interdis de leur parler, c'est compris ?

KIra : Oui maman, mais s'ils ne sont pas vilains, pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je te le demande ma puce, fais moi confiance, d'accord ?

Ma fille m'enlace et une fois nos valises prêtes on regagne la maison sécurisée, heureusement pas très loin de là où on habite. Kira n'aura pas besoin de se lever aux aurores pour aller à l'école, c'est déjà ça. Une fois arrivée je constate que la maison est immense, un vrai manoir. Les autres sont tous là et ma fille se jette au cou de Snow qui l'accueille avec plaisir.

Snow : Bonsoir ma Princesse, dis-donc, t'as encore grandi.

Kira : Oui, je suis grande maintenant, je vais à l'école.

Snow : C'est bien ma puce, tu viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, pendant que maman discute avec les grands.

Kira : Il est où Bae ?

Killian : À l'étage avec tata Tink.

Bae est le fils de Killian et Tink, il a 4 ans et agit comme un véritable grand frère avec Kira qui l'adore. Je suis ravie d'être l'origine de la rencontre entre Tink et Killian, 6 ans plus tôt. Ils sont heureux et dans mon monde pourri, ça fait du bien à voire. Le téléphone sonne et je décroche, je ferme les yeux en attendant sa voix et crispe ma main sur le combiné.

James : Bonsoir ma fille, tu es bien installée ?

Emma : Papa !

James : Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, ainsi que ma Princesse.

Emma : On va bien, c'est juste une mesure de protection, mais tu dois déjà être au courant.

James : Oui, même de là ou je suis, je veille sur vous.

Emma : Tu as des infos ?

James : J'en trouverais, fait attention les Batisti sont dangereux Emma, ils vont vouloir nettoyer le bazar de Walsh.

Emma : Comment va maman ?

James : Aucun changement, mais je suis près d'elle.

Emma : Je viendrai vous voir, quand tout sera fini.

James : Oui ce serait bien, je dois te laisser ma puce.

Emma : Papa.

James : Ruby est là ?

(Silence)

Emma : Oui.

James : C'est ta sœur Emma, quoi que tu en dises, la famille c'est sacré, tu le sais.

Emma : Je dois y aller, embrasse maman.

James : D'accord, embrasse ma Princesse.

Emma : Je le ferai.

Je raccroche le cœur lourd et léger à la fois, c'est toujours pareil quand il m'appelle.

Killian : Ton père ?

Emma : Oui, il va tenter de nous aider.

Killian : Le fait qu'il ait pu avoir ce numéro ne m'étonne même pas.

Emma : Je suppose qu'avoir un père criminel ça aide dès fois.

Killian : Pourquoi tu as pardonné tes parents et pas…..

Emma : Ruby a trahit sa propre famille, son sang. Je suis peut-être flic mais jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça. Mes parents sont des monstres, mais ils m'aiment vraiment. Quand Kira sera plus grande je lui expliquerai qui ils étaient, c'est important de savoir d'où on vient, pour savoir où on va.

Killian : Juste, bon si on allait manger ?

Je souris à mon meilleur ami et rejoint la cuisine, je me fige en voyant Regina cuisiner tranquillement, un jeune garçon près d'elle. Aussitôt je fais demi-tour mais le petit garçon m'arrête.

Henry : Bonjour je suis Henry.

Emma : Salut Gamin, je suis Emma et lui c'est Killian.

Henry : Tu es là pour nous protéger maman et moi ?

Regina : Non mon chéri, Emme est policière, elle veille juste sur sa famille comme je fais avec toi.

Emma : C'est ton fils ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, savoir qu'elle m'a aussi menti sur ça, m'arrache le cœur. La question est stupide, la ressemblance est frappante. Sans attendre de réponse je tourne les talons et laisse Killian avec les Mills, plus loin je suis, mieux ce sera. Il à quoi ? 7 où 8 ans, pas plus, donc elle m'a menti pendant plus d'un an en prétendant ne pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, elle m'a menti sur tout de toute façon.

Regina : Je voulais t'en parler, mais tu m'évite très bien.

Emma : Vas t'en, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Regina : Alors écoute, ça changera.

Emma : Ravale tes excuses, je m'en fou. Ne t'approche pas de moi, ni de ma fille tant qu'on est ici, c'est clair ?

Regina : Je faisais juste mon travail Emma.

Emma : Non et tu le sais parfaitement, maintenant bouge je dois coucher ma fille. Seule puisque tu as eu la bonne idée de tuer son autre parent.

Elle ferme les yeux et je vois l'éclair de douleur passer, elle reprend une attitude froide et je m'en vais. Qu'elle aille au diable, comment j'ai pu croire un instant cette femme ? Je lis une histoire à Bae et Kira et sort sur le balcon fumer dans l'espoir de me calmer.

Ruby : Elle est jolie, elle te ressemble.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, dans le fait que je ne veux pas vous parler au juste ?

Ruby : Em, stp, ça fait trois ans que je ne t'ai pas vue. Juste ce soir tu ne veux pas enterrer la hache de guerre et redevenir ma petite sœur ?

Emma : Non, je ne veux pas.

Ruby : (Triste) Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Je ne pense pas, papa l'a fait si ça peut te rassurer, Granny et papi Marco aussi.

Ruby : Je n'ai pas de parents.

Emma : Et je n'ai pas de sœur, nous voilà à égalité.

Dorothy : Chérie, désolée je dérange ?

Emma : Non.

Dorothy : (Grand sourire) Ho vous êtes la sœur de ma femme, Emma c'est ça ?

Emma : Votre femme ?

Ruby : Je suis mariée depuis deux ans, je t'ai envoyé une invitation.

Emma : Ecoutez, tout ceci je ne l'ai pas choisi, alors svp restez loin de moi et de ma famille.

Dorothy : Votre sœur est de votre famille, non ?

Ruby : Chérie, non.

Emma : Visiblement votre femme a oublié de vous expliquer certains points.

Dorothy : Oui elle a oublié de me dire que sa sœur était une abrutie qui ne voit pas tous les sacrifices qu'a fait sa sœur pour elle. Vous savez combien de fois j'ai trouvé Ruby pleurer sur une de vos photos ? Elle vous a toujours protégée, et vous la remerciez en l'ignorant depuis trois ans.

Ruby : Stop, je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça.

Emma : Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire il me semble.

Exténuée par tout ça je m'écroule en larmes dans mon lit. C'est Snow qui me console, juste en me prenant dans ses bras et en me laissant pleurer.

Snow : Je suis là, on va trouver cet enfoiré et tout redeviendra normal.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

August : On a une piste, Walsh a été vu au port il y a dix minutes.

Emma : Ok, on va la jouer tranquille. S'il voit un flic, il partira et on mettra encore des semaines à le retrouver.

Ruby : Vous proposez quoi Inspecteur ?

Entendre Ruby me parler de manière si indifférente me fait grincer des dents. Depuis l'altercation sur le balcon c'est comme ça, sa femme m'ignore aussi.

Emma : On va se fondre dans la foule et tenter de le repérer. Belle je veux que tu fasses boucler le port. Il ne doit pas s'échapper, mais fais en sorte que les barrages soient discrets.

Regina : Je suppose qu'on ne vient pas.

Emma : Vous supposez mal Agent Spécial Mills, mettez vos gilets sous vos vestes. Vous restez par deux, on reste en contact permanent. Le premier qui le repère ne tente rien, on se regroupe et on avise, compris ?

David : Je viens avec vous, je ferais équipe avec l'agent White.

Emma : Ok, agent Mills vous allez avec Belle sur les barrages, on décolle.

Regina : Je serais plus utile sur le terrain.

Emma : Non, j'ai dit tout le monde par deux.

August : Je peux aller avec Belle, Regina est plus efficace sur le terrain.

David me regarde, je finis d'accrocher mon gilet et souffle. Je dois agir intelligemment et je sais qu'ils ont raison, August est plus en soutient normalement.

Emma : Ok on fait comme ça, en voiture.

Dans la voiture personne ne parle, du coin de l'œil je vois Regina serrer les poings. Je souffle et me concentre sur la route en silence, elle aussi n'a rien tenté depuis une semaine. Seulement je ne sais pas si ça me soulage ou si ça me rend encore plus furieuse.

Regina : Henry fête ses 8 ans samedi, il aimerait que Bae et Kira soient là. Vu qu'on ne peut emmener d'autres enfants pour sa fête et qu'ils s'entendent bien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de Kira mais Henry n'est pas responsable de ce que j'ai fait.

Emma : Il ne l'est pas, je dirais à Granny de vous la déposer.

Regina : Peux-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer stp ? C'est vraiment bizarre à la fin.

Emma : Je ne vous connais pas, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Kira viendra et je ferais en sorte que Tink et Bae aussi, Killian on évitera. Mais Snow et David devraient accepter aussi, Marco aussi. Il fait des super tours de magie, ça devrait plaire à Henry et aux gosses.

Regina : Ok, merci.

Emma : Henry a le droit d'avoir une fête pour son anniversaire, c'est normal, ce n'est qu'un gosse. Il n'a pas à être mêlé à tout ça, Kira non plus d'ailleurs.

Regina : Elle est adorable, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Emma : Oui.

(Silence)

Regina : Je suis désol….

(Radio)

Belle : On est en place Lieutenant.

David : Nous aussi.

Killian : Pareil.

Emma : Ok, faite-vous passer pour de simples touristes et ouvrez l'œil, on y va.

On tourne sur la marina depuis une demi-heure quand je l'aperçois, Regina aussi et on le suit discrètement tentant de refermer le piège sur lui. Il s'arrête d'un coup et rebrousse chemin, comme s'il avait oublié un truc. Ne voulant pas griller notre filature j'attrape Regina et me colle à elle, de loin on pourrait croire que je l'embrasse et bon sang mon cœur manque de faire un arrêt à cette pensée. Je glisse mes bras autour d'elle et l'enlace en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Emma : Ne bouge pas il arrive.

Si je ne sentais pas son cœur battre furieusement je jurerai qu'elle s'est transformée en statue. Il passe sans nous voir et je lâche Regina. On reprend la filature en silence quand tout bascule. Je vois Regina partir en courant avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Je la suis et je la vois s'interposer entre un enfant et Walsh, j'accélère quand j'entends un cou de feu. La foule panique et je sors mon arme en cherchant Regina et le gosse des yeux. David et Snow arrivent près de moi et partent à la recherche de Walsh. Voyant le bazar, la colère monte. Repérant enfin Regina je m'approche d'elle, elle est blessée et ma colère s'éteint en demandant une ambulance.

Robin : Roland, ça va ?

Emma : Bonjour Capitaine Hood, désolée, il semblerait que Walsh ait prit votre fils pour cible. L'agent Spécial Mills s'est interposée enfin qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

Robin : (Reconnaissant) Merci Lieutenant, Agent Spécial je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Regina : Je fais juste mon travail Capitaine, je suis contente que votre fils aille bien.

Robin : Grâce à vous, si vous avez besoin de l'aide des stups, vous n'avez qu'un coup de fil à donner. Où même si vous n'avez besoin de rien, voici mon numéro et mon adresse.

Emma : (Agacer) Capitaine je pense que vous devriez emmener votre fils loin quelques temps, du moins tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé Walsh.

Robin : Je vais faire ça, tenez-moi au courant svp. Agent Mills j'espère vous revoir pour vous remercier correctement.

Emma : L'agent Mills est blessé, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

Je tire Regina jusqu'à l'ambulance, le fait qu'elle sourit me fait perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il me reste et je me tourne vers elle le regard dur.

Emma : Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ?

Regina : On est revenues au tutoiement, c'est bon ?

Emma : Tu as désobéis, tu pars sans m'avertir, tu fonce tête baissé dans le danger. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux mourir avant les huit ans de ton fils ? Non mais à quoi tu pensais bordel ?

Regina : A sauver la vie d'un enfant, il avait un couteau. J'ai tiré en l'air pour l'effrayer, j'ai récupérer l'enfant et il m'a entaillée légèrement le bras.

Emma : Et maintenant il est dans la nature, tu es sensée être plus réfléchie que moi bordel.

Regina : J'ai fait mon travail et techniquement je ne suis pas sous tes ordres Emma.

Emma : Techniquement si, recommence un truc comme ça et tu retourne dans tes jolis bureaux.

Regina : Bien.

Emma : (Radio) Belle, du nouveau ?

Bella : Négatif Lieutenant. Aucun signe de lui, on fouille toutes les voitures.

Emma : On va fouiller la Marina, envoyez-nous du renfort.

David : Déjà fait, on va fouiller tous les bâtiments avec le SWAT. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

Emma : Elle a sauvé la vie du gamin, il avait un couteau.

Snow : Bordel, comment elle l'a vu ?

Regina : Quand j'étais dans les bras d'Emma il est passé tout près de nous, j'ai vu le manche et j'ai reconnu le fils du Capitaine Hood.

Snow : Dans tes bras ?

Emma : Il allait griller notre couverture, j'ai improvisé.

David : Ok, agent Mills vous devriez rester vous faire soigner cette coupure, le reste on se sépare et on cherche cet enfoiré.

Regina : Je vais bien Capitaine.

Emma : Vous restez ici Agent Mills, on y va.

 **Quelques heures plus tard….**

August : Vous allez bien ?

Emma : J'apprécierai que la prochaine fois que je vous demande de venir avec moi, vous le fassiez sans discuter.

August : Ok, je peux vous poser une question ?

Emma : Je vous écoute ?

August : Qui est Regina pour vous ?

Emma : Il fût un temps, je pensais qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, à l'époque elle se faisait appeler Gina. Je pensais qu'elle était photographe, célibataire, sans enfant. Je pensais que je comptais pour elle, mais elle était juste sous couverture.

August : Combien de temps ?

Emma : Un peu plus d'un an, pendant un an elle m'a mentit droit dans les yeux.

August : Je sais qui son vos parents Lieutenant, j'aurais agis pareil à sa place.

Emma : Non agent Booth, vous n'auriez pas pu.

August : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que il y aurait eu peu de chance que je sois tombée amoureuse de vous. Donc quand je vous demande de venir avec moi, vous venez, svp.

August : Je ne connais que les grandes lignes de cette histoire, mais il est impossible de faire semblant durant une si longue période. Regina tient à vous et vous le savez.

Emma : À demain Agent Booth.

August : À demain.

 **Le samedi suivant…**

C'est l'anniversaire d'Henry aujourd'hui, tout le monde est souriant et fait bonne figure. Killian et moi on joue à la console dans ma chambre quand le petit passe la tête.

Henry : Je vais souffler les bougies, et ouvrir mes cadeaux.

Killian : C'est bien gamin.

Emma : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Henry : Que vous veniez, j'ai vu votre nom sur un cadeau et le gâteau est énorme. Maman en fait toujours trop, mais il est trop bon, vous aller voire.

Devant tant d'enthousiasme on baisse les armes et on suit le gamin jusqu'au salon, tout le monde est là et je reste en retrait avec Killian. C'est sans compter sur ma fille qui me tire par la main pour que je m'assois avec elle. Bae fait pareil avec Killian et on regarde Henry souffler ses bougies. J'évite de regarder Regina ou Ruby et me concentre sur ma part de gâteau. Kira et les enfants meublent le silence, si bien que personne ne fait attention qu'aucun adulte ne parle.

Henry : Maman, j'ai le droit d''ouvrir mes cadeaux ?

Regina : Bien sûr mon chéri, j'ai l'impression que tu as été gâté.

Il déballe ses cadeaux, j'en profite pour m'éclipser et sors sur le balcon.

Snow : Tu sais que je suis de ton côté Emma, mais cette tension doit s'arrêter. Les enfants le ressentent, nous aussi. On n'arrive pas à bien se reposer et encore moins travailler ensemble dans ces conditions.

Emma : Tu as raison.

Snow : Tu dois parler avec Ruby et Regina, trouver un moyen de mettre les choses de côté durant cette enquête et ici.

Emma : Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible Snow.

Snow : La colère c'est toujours plus facile Emma.

Emma : J'ai le droit d'être en colère, tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

Snow : Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu ça. Kira a le droit de savoir qu'elle a une tante, voire deux avec Dorothy. Granny et Marco n'en peuvent plus d'être entre vous. Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis que nous sommes ici, je t'attends alors ne me mens pas. Tant que tu ne parleras pas avec elles, ça se passera comme ça. Tu ne connais sûrement pas leur version de l'histoire.

Emma : Cela ne changera rien.

Snow : Tu refuses d'écouter Emma, tu refuses de leur pardonner. Mais je te connais, la personne que tu hais ce n'est pas Regina, ou Ruby, c'est toi.

(Silence)

Snow : Cette ambiance doit cesser ou quelqu'un se fera tuer.

Elle rentre et je souffle en sortant une cigarette, pourquoi ça devrait être à moi de tout arranger au juste ?

Henry : Maman dit que la cigarette ce n'est pas bon.

Emma : Elle a parfaitement raison, mais les adultes sont des idiots qui n'écoutent jamais rien.

Henry : Tu écoutes toi, quand je te parle, même si tu ne m'aime pas.

Emma : (Fronce les sourcils) Comment ça je ne t'aime pas ?

Henry : Tu déteste ma maman.

Emma : Oui, et donc je dois te détester aussi, c'est ça ta logique ?

Henry : Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ma maman ?

Emma : C'est des histoires de grands.

Henry : Maman elle ne te déteste pas.

Emma : Je ne te déteste pas gamin, ni ta mère.

Henry : Alors pourquoi tu nous parle jamais ?

Emma : Je te parle là.

Henry : Non, tu te force et c'est pire avec maman. Elle est triste depuis qu'on est là et c'est à chaque fois qu'elle te regarde, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ?

Emma : Tu lui as demandé ?

Henry : Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des choses pas bien et que c'était normal que tu ne l'aime pas.

Emma : C'est exact, alors que veux-tu savoir gamin ?

Henry : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ou pourquoi elle m'a fait du mal ?

Henry : Pourquoi quand tu la regarde, tu es aussi triste qu'elle ?

Emma : Parce qu'elle me manque, rejoins les autres gamins, c'est ta fête aujourd'hui.

Henry : Tu viens ?

Emma : J'arrive gamin.

Il rentre et je ferme les yeux, voilà qu'un gamin de 8 ans me fait la morale, je suis tombée bien bas. Je vois Ruby sortir une cigarette près de moi.

Emma : Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

Ruby : Qui ?

Emma : Ta femme ?

Ruby : (Sourire) Je l'ai arrêtée.

Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction et essaie de retenir mon sourire, évidement ça ne pouvait pas être une rencontre ordinaire. Je m'installe sur le transat et elle me regarde bizarrement.

Emma : Quoi ?

Ruby : Est-ce que c'est une trêve pour l'anniversaire d'Henry ?

Emma : Quoi ?

Ruby : Le fait que tu me parle, parce que si demain tu m'ignore ce n'est pas…..

Kira : Maman il ne faut pas fumer, tu as promis.

Emma : Je ne fume pas ma puce, ta tante par contre si.

Ruby écarquille les yeux et Kira cherche Snow ou Tink des yeux pour la gronder.

Emma : Viens là ma puce, je vais te présenter quelqu'un, d'accord ?

Kira : D'accord, (monte sur mes genoux)

Emma : Kira je te présente Ruby, c'est ma grande sœur.

Ruby : (Larmes) Hey, salut gamine.

Kira : Tu es ma tata aussi ?

Ruby : Oui.

Kira se lève et s'approche timidement de Ruby qui se baisse les larmes aux yeux, je mentirais si je n'avais jamais imaginé cette scène. Trois ans, c'est long sans le soutien de sa sœur, surtout quand elle a toujours été là pour vous.

Kira : Tata Ruby faut pas fumer, ce n'est pas bien, ça va te rentre toute malade.

Ruby : Alors je vais arrêter.

Kira : Tu gronde maman si elle fume aussi ?

Ruby : Ok. (Sourire) Tu veux que je te présente ma femme ? Elle est pâtissière comme Granny.

Kira : Oui.

Emma : Vas rejoindre les autres ma puce, on arrive.

Elle file et deux secondes plus tard je suis dans les bras de ma sœur. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai tenu 15 jours, lamentable. Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis une autre.

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Ruby : Moi aussi.

Emma : On ferait mieux d'y retourner, les gamins nous attendent.

Ruby : Ok, dis, ça te dit de manger avec Dorothy et moi ce soir ?

Emma : (Grimace) Ta femme me déteste.

Ruby : Mais non, stp.

Emma : Ok, juste on peut éviter le sujet parents, stp ?

Ruby : Très bien, ça me convient parfaitement.

On retourne à la fête et je vois Snow me sourire et Henry courir vers moi et m'enlacer. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction je regarde Regina qui me montre le cadeau. Je l'ai vu dessiner plusieurs fois, alors je lui ai pris une mallette avec tout ce qu'il faut, espérant lui faire plaisir, apparemment j'ai réussit mon coup.

Henry : Merci beaucoup, c'est super. Tu dessines, toi ?

Emma : Oui.

Henry : Tu m'apprendras, stp ?

Il me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu, Kira aussi mais c'est finalement le petit sourire de Regina qui me décide.

Emma : Si tu veux gamin, alors papi, si tu nous faisais des tours de magie ?

Marco : Avec plaisir.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Vous vouliez me voir Inspecteur ?

Emma : Oui, installez-vous.

Regina : Du nouveau ?

Emma : Mon père a appelé, je sais où est Walsh.

Regina : L'info est sûre ?

(Silence)

Regina : Désolée, je me doute que vous avez vérifié.

Emma : Oui j'ai vérifié, sais-tu ce que mon père m'a dit d'autre ?

Regina : Non.

Emma : Je vais te poser la question une seule fois, je vais te donner la chance de me dire la vérité cette fois-ci. Qui est Walsh pour toi ?

Regina : Un indic qui a pété les plombs. Il est dangereux, on devrait aller l'arrêter au plus vite.

Emma : C'est ce que je vais faire, tu ne fais plus partie de mon équipe et ça prend effet immédiatement.

Regina : Mais pourquoi, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé.

Emma : Hormis me dire la vérité, encore.

Regina : Emma je te jure que….

Emma : (Colère) Je sais que c'est ton frère, je sais que c'est toi qui as tiré sur ta nièce. Je sais pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur Roland, pourquoi tu n'a pas tiré sur lui. Tu te sens coupable, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des monstres dans sa famille. Dois-je te redire qui son mes parents ? Je t'ai donné la chance plusieurs fois de m'en parler, mais comme toujours tu as préféré me mentir. Rentre à la villa, occupe-toi d'Henry. Vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous et reprendre votre vie.

Regina : Stp, je dois être là. Je sais que tu pense que je t'ai menti par jeu mais c'est parce que je voulais te protéger. Si Walsh avait su qu'on était proche. Il s'en serait pris à Kira, à toi. Il ne vise que les enfants de mes amis ou plus.

Emma : (Grimace) Robin, tu es avec lui ?

Regina : On couche ensemble de temps en temps. Je n'avais jamais vu son fils, les trois enfants je les connaissais, certains depuis leur naissance. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te le dire et mettre Kira en danger. Il ne touchera pas à Henry, tu sais pourquoi ?

Emma : La famille c'est sacré.

Regina : Oui, nos parents trouvait ça marrant d'avoir un enfant de chaque côté de la loi. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à il y a un an.

Emma : Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, et pourtant fût un temps ou j'aurais donné ma vie sans hésiter pour toi.

Regina : Je t'ai menti, mais pas tout le temps Emma. Pas quand on était sur la plage par exemple, je pensais chaque mots ce jour là, rien n'a changé pour moi.

Emma : Et le lendemain tu as tiré sur ma fiancée et sur mon père.

Regina : Tu sais que je le referais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger, même de toi-même.

Emma : J'ai envoyé Snow et David surveiller les enfants, habille-toi on part dans cinq minutes.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je sais quand tu me mens, du moins je le sais maintenant. Je sais que tu m'as dit là vérité, avec du retard et dos au mur, certes. Mais tu m'as dit la vérité, alors tu reste du moins jusqu'à l'arrestation de Walsh.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Tu reste avec moi, c'est compris ?

Regina : Oui.

 **POV Regina :**

 **(On revient au début de l'histoire)**

Un peu plus de trois ans, ma vie était déjà bien compliquée mais depuis un an c'est l'enfer. Je regarde Ruby qui semble aussi nerveuse que moi, la revoir après temps de temps ne laisse personne indifférent.

Gold : Elle va accepter.

Ruby : J'en doute, si on s'en sort en un seul morceau, ce sera déjà bien.

David : Elle ne vous blesserait pas.

Regina : Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi.

August : Dites, je dois savoir autre chose sur votre passé ?

Graham : Tu sais le principal. Tout va bien se passer, elle est têtue mais elle veut arrêter Walsh autant que nous.

Elle frappe et mon cœur se fige en la voyant, j'ai peur une demi seconde qu'elle sorte son arme mais finalement elle ne fait rien. Quand j'entends Gold menacer Emma je sais qu'on l'a perdue, elle préférera démissionner, c'est certain. Après une joute verbale entre tout le monde j'explose et prend la parole.

Regina : Em, cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu sais très bien qu'on est ta meilleure chance pour choper cet enfoiré.

Emma : C'est inspecteur Swan pour vous, mon équipe me convient parfaitement.

Ces mots sont comme des dagues en plein cœur et je me tais, mais c'est mon devoir d'être là. Même si la revoir me brise le cœur, même si je sais qu'elle me déteste. Evidement elle a compris que Walsh était quelqu'un pour nous, elle est intelligente c'est normal. Mais on ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, ça la mettrait en danger, surtout sa fille. Quand Graham demande si elle accepte Ruby et moi on se tend, le moment de vérité est arrivé.

Emma : Je travaille avec l'agent Booth, Jones et White seront avec elles.

Evidement elle ne veut pas entendre parler de nous, Ruby retient ses larmes et moi je serre les dents. Après tout je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si maintenant elle me hait. Durant les explications Killian me lance une pique, je vois Ruby se tendre et je regarde Emma. Elle n'a pas bougé, ni ne m'a défendue, à quoi je m'attendais aussi ? David remet de l'ordre et je poursuis, la voix d'Emma me ramène à la réalité et ses mots me réchauffent un peu le cœur. Peut-être que c'est possible de s'en sortir après tout. Evidement elle n'apprécie pas le fait qu'on est protégé Walsh, si elle savait.

Emma : Qui est l'agent qui a tiré ?

Ruby : Moi.

Mensonge, mais Graham pense que c'est mieux de ne pas lui dire que c'est moi. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous je me sens vraiment mal de continuer à lui mentir. Tout le long de mon speech elle a évité mon regard et celui de Ruby, ça va être l'enfer.

Graham : Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais durant le reste de l'affaire vous allez devoir déménager dans une résidence surveillée. Même pour vous et votre équipe, il sait qui vous êtes maintenant.

Emma : Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Ruby : Em, pense à Kira.

Emma : (Colère) Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom ou le mien, vous restez éloignés de ma fille.

Ruby : C'est ma nièce.

Je ferme les yeux, et c'est repartit. David calme le jeu une nouvelle fois et fait sortir tout le monde pour parler à Emma. Ruby sort fumer et je la suis, elle va avoir besoin de soutien aussi.

Regina : On est toujours en vie, c'est déjà ça.

Ruby : Tu as vu son regard ? Elle nous hait Gina, on lui a brisé le cœur.

Regina : On a fait ce qu'on devait faire pour la protéger. C'est difficile pour moi aussi, tu sais ce que je ressens pour elle.

Ruby : Elle ressent pareil, mais elle est trop têtue pour se l'avouer.

Regina : Tu es toujours sa grande sœur aussi, elle te pardonnera. Durant l'année que j'ai passée avec vous, j'ai vu à quel point vous vous aimiez.

Ruby : (Larmes) Je ne connais même pas ma nièce, et apparemment ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Regina : Je sais Rub, mais on va vivre ensemble. Il y aura des occasions pour se parler au calme, il faut y croire.

Ruby : Toi, tu y crois ?

Regina : J'essaie au moins.

 **Quelques heures plus tard…..**

Je cuisine avec Henry quand je vois Emma et Killian arriver, je retiens une grimace quand je la vois aussitôt faire demi-tour mais mon fils l'arrête.

Henry : Bonjour je suis Henry.

Emma : Salut Gamin, je suis Emma et lui c'est Killian.

Henry : Tu es là pour nous protéger maman et moi ?

Regina : Non mon chéri, Emme est policière, elle veille juste sur sa famille comme je fais avec toi.

Emma : C'est ton fils ?

Le ton de sa voix m'arrache une nouvelle grimace, j'aurais voulu lui en parler avant mais c'est impossible vu qu'elle m'évite. Une nouvelle fois je vois son regard blessé, je déteste ça, je déteste savoir que je l'ai tant faite souffrir.

Killian : Reste loin d'elle, tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

Regina : Cette situation n'est facile pour personne, ne t'y mets pas.

Killian : Si tu tiens un peu à elle, tu ne tenteras rien de plus. Respecte le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas te voire Regina, elle a assez souffert par ta faute.

Regina : Je sais.

Il s'en va et mon fils me regarde bizarrement.

Henry : Tu la connais ?

Regina : Je travaille avec elle, je la connaissais d'avant aussi.

Henry : Elle ne semble pas beaucoup t'aimer.

Regina : J'ai fait de choses difficiles et c'est normal qu'elle m'en veuille.

Henry : Tu t'es excusée ?

Regina : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, mets-toi à table je reviens.

Je trouve Emma sur le balcon, perdue dans ses pensées, j'essaie de lui demander de m'écouter mais je le vois dans ses yeux elle n'est pas prête à entendre la vérité. Je sors encore bien secouée de mon altercation et je tombe sur Ruby, elle pose une main sur mon épaule et je rejoins mon fils pour le repas. J'ai tué Lily, mentis à la personne que j'aimais durant des mois et des mois. Elle a tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi, mais à chaque parole, chaque geste d'indifférence ou de colère, mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Dès que Walsh sera mis hors d'état de nuire on reprendra notre vie là où on l'a laissée. Après le repas je vois Dorothy et Ruby se disputer et je m'approche doucement.

Dorothy : Pourquoi tu la défends ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour la préserver et au lieu de te remercier elle t'a complètement ignorée, bannie de sa famille. Elle n'est même pas venue à notre mariage, tu ne connais même pas ta nièce. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu persistes à vouloir arranger les choses, tu vois bien qu'elle se fou de toi.

Ruby : C'est ma petite sœur, avec Granny et Marco elle est tout ce qui reste de ma famille.

Dorothy : Tu m'oublie là, je n'en peux plus de te voire pleurer par sa faute. Alors pour une fois fait ce qu'elle te dit et ignore-là, tu vas encore souffrir si tu tentes de lui parler et je ne supporte pas de te voire aussi triste.

Ruby : Je sais bébé, je ferais ce qu'elle me demande, ne t'en fais pas.

Dorothy s'en va en soupirant et Ruby laisse échapper une larme. Je la prends dans mes bras, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent.

Ruby : Jamais elle ne me pardonnera, j'aurais dû tout lui avouer et rien de tout ceci ne serais arrivé.

Regina : On ne pouvait pas, tu le sais. Elle était trop proche de tes parents, elle ne voyait rien alors que c'était sous ses yeux. C'est pourtant la meilleure flic que je connaisse. Laisse-lui du temps, elle a besoin de se pardonner à elle-même avant de nous l'accorder.

Ruby : Ouai, on verra. Je vais me couché, bonne nuit.

Je suis dans la cuisine entrain de boire un thé quand Snow arrive. Curieusement entre nous tout se passe bien, alors qu'à l'époque elle me détestait.

Snow : Ce n'est facile pour personne, je viens de quitter Emma en larmes. Après l'arrestation, ton départ et les révélations qui ont suivi ça a été dur pour elle. Je sais que pour toi aussi même si tu ne le montre pas, mais je pense qu'il vous faut vraiment parler. Elle a besoin d'entendre ta version pour comprendre.

Regina : Elle refuse de m'écouter, pourquoi me dis tu ça ? A l'époque tu me détestais, je ne comprends pas.

Snow : Parce qu'à l'époque je savais que tu lui mentais, sauf pour une chose.

Regina : Sur quoi ?

Snow : Je sais que tu l'aimais vraiment, et que ce que tu as fait c'était pour la protéger. Je vous suis reconnaissante à Ruby et toi pour ça, mais en faisant ça j'ai peur que vous n'ayez brisé Emma pour toujours.

Regina : Je sais, je ne me le pardonnerai sans doute jamais.

Snow : Elle te pardonnera, je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Regina : À l'époque peut-être, mais mes mensonges ont tout changé.

Snow : Alors je te conseille d'être honnête avec elle, et rapidement si tu ne veux pas la perdre pour toujours.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

J'écoute Emma donner ses consignes, David se joint à nous. Je soupçonne fortement qu'il en pince pour Snow mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que je serais plus utile sur le terrain, je dois être celle qui l'arrête. Je suis la seule qu'il hésitera à tuer, je ne le laisserai pas faire de mal à un autre enfant. Finalement dans la voiture, le silence et la gène me semblent insurmontables. Depuis une semaine je me suis contentée du minimum d'interaction avec elle, mais Henry m'a demandé de lui parler et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Regina : Henry fête ces 8 ans samedi, il aimerait que Bae et Kira soient là. Vu qu'on ne peut emmener d'autres enfants pour sa fête et qu'ils s'entendent bien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de Kira mais Henry n'est pas responsable de ce que j'ai fais.

Emma : Il ne l'est pas, je dirais à Granny de vous la déposer.

Regina : Peux tu arrêter de me vouvoyer, stp ? C'est vraiment bizarre à la fin.

Je ne supporte plus cette froideur, elle dit qu'elle ne me connaît pas, mais elle a tord. Elle est sans doute la personne qui me connaît le mieux, quoi qu'elle en pense aujourd'hui. Je m'apprête à m'excuser et lui avouer pour Walsh quand Belle parle à la radio. Après les instructions on se sépare et on finit par repérer Walsh qu'on suit discrètement. D'un coup je me retrouve dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux sentant mon cœur s'arrêter.

Emma : Ne bouge pas il arrive.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit Walsh passer, la dernière fois que j'ai été dans ses bras, c'était sur la plage, quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. C'était égoïste mais je devais le faire, car le lendemain je savais qu'elle allait me détester.

 **(Flashback)**

Emma : J'adore venir ici, il n'y a jamais personne. Alors ça avance ton grand projet ? C'est demain le grand jour, pas trop nerveuse ?

Regina : Si énormément, tout va changer à partir de demain et ça me terrifie.

Emma : Tu as tellement travaillé là-dessus, même si j'ignore concrètement ce que c'est. J'espère que tu m'enverras une invitation pour que j'assiste à ton triomphe.

Regina : Bien sûr, tu seras au premier rang.

Emma : Lily n'aime pas trop la photo mais mon père adore, je viendrais avec lui.

Regina : Ok.

Emma : Tu es sûre que ça va Gina ?

Regina : Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Emma : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je t'écouterai sans te juger.

Regina : Je sais que tu aime Lily mais elle n'est pas celle que tu crois Emma. Je suis dans ta vie depuis seulement un an et elle t'a déjà trompée trois fois, pourquoi tu lui pardonnes encore ?

Emma : Lily a ses défauts mais elle m'aime vraiment.

Regina : Moi aussi Emma, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je crois que je le suis depuis le premier jour, toute cette année n'a fait que le confirmer. Tu mérite mieux qu'une femme qui te ment et te trompe sans cesse. Tu mérite une femme qui t'aime pour la femme merveilleuse que tu es. Tu es belle, drôle, intelligente, maladroite aussi. Tu as un côté enfant qui me fait complètement fondre. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je devais te le dire car demain tout va changer. Mais je t'en supplie quoi que tu puisses penser par la suite n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Emma.

Je m'éloigne et voit une larme couler sur sa joue. Je tourne les talons mais elle m'attrape le poignet et m'embrasse comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassée avant. On s'écarte à bout de souffle et Emma s'en va en murmurant un….

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Je la regarde partir le cœur lourd et murmure à mon tour.

Regina : Si tu savais comme je le suis aussi.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Je suis ramenée à la réalité en voyant le fils de Robin s'avancer vers Walsh. Je file à toute vitesse sans avertir Emma et écarte Roland de Walsh au dernier moment. Le couteau dérape sur mon bras et je tire en l'air.

Regina : Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, rend toi Walsh.

Walsh : Jamais ma sœur, il faudra me tuer comme Zelena.

Regina : La foule nous sépare et je vois Robin arriver en même temps qu'Emma. Elle semble hors d'elle mais sa colère s'évanouit quand elle voit ma blessure et le gamin derrière moi. Robin me remercie, il n'est pas très discret dans ses avances et Emma s'énerve ce qui m'arrache un sourire. J'ignorais qu'elle était jalouse, je trouve ça tellement adorable. Elle envoie Robin bouler gentiment et me tire jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Emma : Je peux savoir ce que tu trouve drôle ?

Regina : On est revenues au tutoiement, c'est bon ?

Je l'écoute me passer un savon, mais je souris toujours. Elle tient toujours à moi, je l'ai vu et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Il y a peut-être un espoir après tout, peut-être que cette affaire est notre seconde chance. Evidement elle m'ordonne de rester ici, Ruby reste avec moi et me sourit. Elle aussi a dû voire qu'Emma cachait mal sa jalousie.

Ruby : Je ne suis pas sûre que l'énerver davantage soit la solution.

Regina : Elle s'est énervée toute seule quand Robin a commencé à être insistant.

Ruby : Je sais que tu veux choper Walsh Gina, mais ce que tu as fait était vraiment dangereux. J'ai déjà perdu ma petite sœur et mes parents, je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie aussi.

Regina : Il ne me touchera pas, tu le sais.

Ruby : Tu n'en sais rien Gina, promets-moi d'être plus prudente, stp.

Regina : Je te le promets, je suis désolée Rub.

Ruby : Elle était clairement jalouse, je t'avais dit qu'elle t'aimait toujours.

Regina : Je vais lui dire pour Walsh, si je veux avoir une chance de me rattraper je ne dois plus lui mentir.

Ruby : Je suis d'accord, on devrait lui dire la verité, toute les deux et sur beaucoup de choses.

Regina : Je lui dirais en rentrant.

Ruby : Ok.

 **Quelques heures plus tard….**

Evidemment ils n'ont pas trouvé Walsh, mon téléphone sonne et je décroche sans regarder qui appelle.

Regina : Mills j'écoute.

Cora : C'est moi, tu la retrouvé ?

Regina : Non, pas encore.

Cora : Tu dois à tout prix éviter qu'on le tue Regina. C'est ton frère, il est malade, on va le faire soigner et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Regina : Il n'est pas malade maman, c'est un meurtrier, il a faillit tuer un enfant de six ans aujourd'hui.

Cora : Il reste ton frère, alors ramène-le à la maison.

Regina : J'essaierai mais j'ignore où il se trouve.

Cora : Je vais le chercher aussi, Il y a toujours des fleurs fraiches sur la tombe de Zeli, je suis sûre qu'il vient la voire.

Regina : Je regarderai, je dois y aller maman.

Cora : Comment ça se passe avec elle ?

Regina : Pas très bien, je te rappelle.

Cora : Gina, tu m'emmène Henry bientôt ?

Regina : Dès que tout est fini, promis.

Cora : Très bien, fais attention à toi.

Regina : Toi aussi.

Je raccroche et voit August discuter avec Emma, poussée par la curiosité je me rapproche et ce que j'entends me fait tourner les talons. Si je lui avoue pour Walsh, ça ne fera que lui confirmer qu'elle ne peut pas me faire confiance, je ne peux pas faire ça.

 **Le samedi suivant…**

Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir Henry revenir avec Emma et Killian, ils s'assoient mais l'ambiance est pesante et je me concentre sur Henry qui souffle ses bougies. Il ouvre ses premiers cadeaux, Emma en profite pour s'éclipser, suivie de prés par Snow. Quand il découvre la mallette de dessin offerte par Emma ses yeux pétillent et il part la chercher. Poussée par la curiosité je le suis et entend leur conversation. Mon fils est bien trop intelligent pour son bien, mais ça me rassure quand elle lui dit qu'elle ne le déteste pas, ni moi. Même si je doute de cette partie, quand je l'entends dire que je lui manque une larme coule sur ma joue et mon fils rentre. Il repart au salon, Ruby sort rejoindre Emma, je souris à nouveau en voyant qu'elles parlent enfin et les laisse pour rejoindre la fête. Au moins une de nous deux est pardonnée, c'est déjà ça. Tout le monde revient et Henry se souvient qu'il a oublié de remercier Emma pour son cadeau et l'enlace. Et à cet instant précis je suis terriblement jalouse de mon propre fils qui lui, a le droit de faire ce genre de geste envers Emma. Elle me regarde un peu perdue et je lui désigne la mallette à dessin. Elle me fait un timide sourire qui embrase tout mon corps et je souris quand elle accepte d'apprendre à Henry le dessin. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle était flic au lieu d'artiste, elle gâche son talent. Le reste de la fête se poursuit tranquillement, l'ambiance semble plus détendue et Dorothy rigole même avec Emma qui semble radieuse. Je suis contente qu'elle ait pardonné à Ruby, même s'il reste du travail.

 **Le soir…**

Granny : Regina nous voudrions prendre Henry avec nous pour aller au cinéma et manger dehors. Il y aura Bae et Kira, Tink et Graham sera là pour nous surveiller avec Killian.

Regina : C'est gentil à vous, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Granny : Ce n'est pas le cas, Henry est un garçon adorable et Kira l'adore.

Regina : Très bien, merci. Cela va lui faire du bien de sortir un peu d'ici.

Granny : C'est ce qu'on s'est dit avec Marco.

Regina : Je vais le chercher.

Granny : Vous devriez lui dire vous savez.

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Granny : Que vous l'aimer toujours, vous devriez lui dire.

Regina : Elle me déteste, à quoi ça servirait ?

Granny : Je vous ai vu pendant un an, j'ai vu comment vous la regardiez. Votre regard reste le même quand vous pensez que personne ne vous voit. Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez cette fois-ci Regina, avant que cette affaire ne vous sépare à nouveau. Mon fils m'a appelée je sais qui est Walsh pour vous, et Emma ne vas pas tarder à le savoir aussi.

Regina : Je vous remercie pour Henry Granny mais Emma et moi c'est trop compliqué.

Granny : Non ça ne l'est pas, pas si vous vous décider enfin à lui dire la vérité.

Elle s'en va et plus tard je suis devant un livre quand Ruby débarque, elle semble nerveuse et je lève les yeux vers elle.

Ruby : Et si elle regrette, stp viens manger avec nous.

Regina : Mauvaise idée si tu veux que l'ambiance soit détendue.

Ruby : Elle te pardonnera aussi, viens.

Regina : Elle ta pardonnée car tu es sa sœur, je ne suis personne pour elle.

Ruby : Tu sais que c'est faux, c'est juste un repas Gina.

Regina : Ok, mais je t'aurais prévenue.

Ruby : Merci, tu sais Kira m'a collée tout l'après-midi.

Regina : C'est normal, elle apprend à te connaître.

Ruby : Elle ressemble tellement à Emma au même âge, les bêtises en moins.

Regina : (Rire) Je m'en doute, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Ruby : Sushi, Dorothy est allée en prendre pour tout le monde avec David.

Regina : Ok, allons-y.

Une fois dans le salon je regarde Emma hésitante mais elle me sourit gentiment et je m'assois en soufflant. Il semblerait que pour ce soir la hache de guerre soit enterrée. La soirée se passe vraiment bien, j'arrive même à rigoler avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Je pense à ce que m'a dit Granny, mais je ne veux pas briser ce moment en avouant mon mensonge. Après avoir couché Henry qui était ravi de sa soirée je retrouve Emma sur le canapé perdue dans ses pensées.

Regina : Tu regrette ?

Emma : Quoi ?

Regina : D'avoir pardonné à Ruby ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, c'est ma sœur et elle me manque. Mais je ne sais pas si je lui ferais à nouveau confiance un jour et ça me brise le cœur. Car pendant 25 ans j'ai toujours cru que ce serait la dernière personne au monde à me trahir.

Regina : Elle n'a pas voulu te trahir, mais te protéger.

Emma : On ne protège personne avec des mensonges, on les blesse Regina.

Regina : Dès fois c'est nécessaire de mentir, car on ne veut pas faire de mal.

Emma : Le jour de notre rencontre j'ai su.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : J'ai su que tu serais importante pour moi, plus que n'importe qui. Je peux pardonner à Ruby, du moins j'essaie vraiment même si ce n'est pas facile. Mais toi je….

Regina : J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner, tout n'était pas que mensonges Emma.

Emma : Je sais Gina, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal au fond.

Elle se lève, l'entendre m'appeler Gina me ramène des années en arrière et je la regarde partir.

 **(Flashback)**

Graham : On va faire tomber les Nolan et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi Regina.

Regina : Comment ?

Graham : Je te présente Ruby Nolan, elle vient de rejoindre le FBI après une brillante carrière dans l'armée. Elle ignorait que ses parents étaient ce qu'ils sont, elle veut nous aider à les faire tomber.

Regina : Ce sont vos parents, comment être sûrs que vous ne les préviendrez pas ?

Ruby : Ces monstres ne sont plus mes parents, j'ai changé de nom. J'ai pris le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère, Lucas. Je suis là pour protéger ma sœur Emma.

Graham : C'est comme ça que vous allez approcher la famille Nolan, grâce à Emma ?

Regina : Pardon ?

Ruby : Ma sœur n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, juste deux ou trois personnes. Elle ignore qui sont nos parents et sa copine est une garce infinie à leur solde.

Regina : Sa copine ?

Graham : Lily Dragonne

Regina : Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est elle la copine de votre sœur ? Mais c'est une psychopathe.

Ruby : Oui, voilà pourquoi on a besoin de vous.

Graham : Séduit-la, éloigne-la d'elle et sers-toi d'elle pour rentrer dans la propriété des Nolan et récolter des renseignements.

Regina : Et ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on se serve de votre sœur de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? Elle est de la police après tout.

Graham : On ne peut pas, elle est trop proche d'eux.

Ruby : Ma sœur est persuadée que nos parents sont des anges et que sa copine et folle amoureuse d'elle et que tout va bien dans sa vie. Même moi elle ne me croira pas et dans l'hypothèse ou elle me croirait, elle tenterait de les arrêter seule et Lily la tuerait sûrement. Dans notre famille les liens du sang sont sacrés, même si c'est un excellent flic elle ne les trahirait pas.

Regina : Qui vous dit que je vais plaire à votre sœur au juste ?

Ruby : Ho ça je vous fais confiance, mais d'abord je vais vous parler d'elle. Vous devez la connaitre avant de l'approcher et personne ne la connaît aussi bien que moi.

Regina : Très bien je vous écoute.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Depuis trois jours je cherche un moyen d'avouer la vérité à Emma, sur Walsh mais aussi sur notre rencontre. À chaque fois la peur me retient, elle m'a demandé de passer et à peine entrée dans son bureau, j'ai compris qu'elle sait. Finalement je lui avoue la vérité, je suis soulagée qu'elle accepte que je reste mais je ne supporte pas le regard qu'elle me jette. Je ne fais que la blesser continuellement, et ça me rend malade. J'ignore comment rattraper tout ce gâchis, j'ignore si c'est encore possible. J'avais une seconde chance et je l'ai gâchée, Emma est ma Kryptonite. Je me sens faible devant elle, chose qui en temps normal ne m'arrive jamais. Mais cette année passée près d'elle a tout changé. Ce qui a commencé comme une mission a fini par envahir ma vie, mon cœur, mon esprit. Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu tout lui avouer mais Lily était plus dangereuse que jamais, ses parents aussi, même si je sais maintenant qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais blessée.

Emma : Tu reste avec moi, c'est compris.

Regina : Oui.

 **POV Emma :**

Je suis si fatiguée de tout ça, tous ces mensonges auront ma peau. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux avoir confiance en personne et ça me tue. Je regarde Regina et ferme les yeux en repensant à notre rencontre, quand je pense que tout ça était prémédité, ça me déprime.

 **(Flashback)**

Je bois mon café quand je vois une femme se faire arracher violement son appareil photo et mettre à terre. Je saute de mon siège et cours vers elle pour voire si elle va bien.

Emma : Tout va bien Madame ?

Regina : (Colère) Non, cet appareil coûte une fortune et c'est mon outil de travail, je vais le rattraper.

Emma : Vous ne bougez pas, je suis détective au NYPD. Je vais vous ramener votre appareil, mais d'abord vous aller venir avec moi. Il vous a légèrement entaillée la lèvre, je vais le choper. Je connais leur recéleur, vous vous appelez comment ?

Regina : Gina Adams.

Emma : Bien Mademoiselle Adams, je suis la détective Emma Swan. Je vais prendre soin de vous, venez.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, trois jours plus tard je lui ramenais son appareil photo. Faisant tomber par la même occasion le réseau de recéleur sur lequel je travaille depuis un moment.

Regina : Je peux vous offrir un café pour vous remercier ?

Emma : Je n'ai fait que mon travail Mademoiselle mais un café n'est pas de refus, merci.

Regina : Appelez-moi Gina, je dois bien ça à ma sauveuse. (Sourire)

Emma : (Sourire) Alors appelez-moi Emma, je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Killian : Tout va bien Em ?

Emma : Oui, j'ai juste hâte que tout ça se finissent. J'ai besoin de vacances, et de reprendre un semblant de normalité dans ma vie.

Killian : Ce soir tout sera fini.

Emma : Oui.

David : Bien, écoutez-moi tous. L'entrepôt où se trouve Walsh appartient aux Batisti, donc attendez-vous à une forte résistance.

Graham : Essayez de capturer Walsh en vie, il reste une mine d'information sur les Batsiti.

David : Mais ne prenez aucun risque, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous abattre.

David : Gold, vous allez avec les tireurs d'élite et l'Agent Booth.

Graham : Je prends la tête du SWAT, le capitaine des forces sur place.

David : Jones, White, Lucas vous êtes avec moi. Mills, Swan vous prenez l'arrière et vous chercher Walsh, c'est notre priorité absolue.

Emma : Ok.

Regina : Et pour les Batisti ?

Graham : On arrête qui on peut, mais aucun des grands noms de la famille ne sera présent normalement.

Emma : On devrait y aller, Walsh bouge souvent.

David : C'est parti.

Dans la voiture personne ne parle, je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur qui me sourit. J'évite Regina, je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle. Si je suis honnête j'ai été touchée qu'elle veuille autant me protéger, et qu'elle pense à Kira aussi. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de savoir la vérité, j'irais voir mon père. Je sais qu'il me dira tout, et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait j'ai confiance en lui. Chose qui n'est pas le cas pour Regina ou même Ruby.

Regina : (Parle doucement) J'aimerais qu'on parle après.

Emma : Cela ne sert à rien Gina, je ne te crois plus.

Je vois que je l'ai blessée, mais c'est vrai, je n'ai plus aucune confiance en elle et depuis longtemps.

David : On arrive, tout le monde en position.

On encercle le bâtiment et Regina et mon équipe me suivent dans le bâtiment. On rentre et ce qu'on voit dépasse l'imagination, des centaines de kilos de cocaïne sont ici. Je repère Walsh qui discute avec un homme et le montre à Regina.

Regina : On a un souci. C'est Grégory Mendel, le numéro 3 des Batisti.

Emma : (Parle à l'oreillette) Capitaine, Agent Humbert Mendel est là.

Graham : Encore mieux, il gère tout le secteur drogue des Batisti, capturez-le vivant.

David : Rapprochez-vous, on rentre à votre signal.

Emma : Bien reçu.

Regina : Je m'occupe de Walsh, tu prends Mendel.

Emma : Ok, On est en position.

(Explosion)

Graham : FBI LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

On rentre dans le bureau où Mendel est entrain d'étrangler Walsh.

Emma : Mains en l'air police, lâchez-le, tout de suite.

Regina : Vous avez entendu ? Lâchez-le.

Mendel : Il faudra me tuer, il a trahi la famille, il doit mourir.

Je lui tire dans la jambe mais il ne bouge même pas et Regina voyant son frère inconscient s'avance trop près. Mendel se retourne d'un coup et désarme Regina en lui mettant son couteau sous la gorge.

Emma : Lâchez-la, n'aggravez pas votre cas. Si vous tuez un agent fédéral c'est la peine de mort qui vous attend.

Mendel : Je serais un héros pour ma famille.

Emma : Vous serez un héros mort, aucune famille ne veut ça.

Mendel : Elle va venir avec moi, si elle est sage je la laisserai repartir une fois en sécurité.

Emma : Il n'y aucune chance que je vous laisse partir avec elle, tuez-la et je vous tue.

Regina : Tire, c'est une ordure.

Emma: Tais-toi, posez votre arme maintenant. Votre famille ne vous pardonnera pas cet échec, vous le savez très bien. Vous n'avez nulle part où aller.

Mendel : Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Killian : Lâchez votre arme.

Snow : Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant.

David : Si vous témoignez contre votre famille, je ferais en sorte que votre peine soit moins longue et plus agréable.

Mendel : Je ne trahirais jamais ma famille.

Emma : (Range son arme et s'approche) Savez-vous qui est James Nolan ?

Mendel : (Devient blanc) Oui.

Emma : Bien, c'est mon père. Donc si vous me prenez à la place de l'agent que vous tenez vous avez de meilleures chances de vous en sortir.

Regina : NON !

Mendel : La ferme, qui me dit que c'est la vérité ?

Emma : Personne ne voudrait dire qu'un monstre pareil est son père.

Mendel : Jetez votre arme, au moindre geste suspect de votre part je lui tranche la gorge.

Je jette mon arme et me place dos à la fenêtre, il s'approche et lâche enfin Regina. Elle se précipite sur son frère et je me retrouve avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Mendel : Maintenant fais-moi sortir d'ici.

Emma : Ok, écartez-vous.

Tout le monde obéit et je vois Regina faire un massage cardiaque à Walsh et me regarder les yeux brillants. Je lui souris et ferme les yeux.

Emma : MAINTENANT !

(Tir)

Une douleur me vrille l'épaule et je sens Mendel s'écrouler derrière moi. Killian me rattrape et David me regarde avec inquiétude. Je touche mon cou et voit du sang, il m'a bien coupé l'enfoiré. Je l'ai emmené pile dans la ligne de mire de Belle, elle ne m'a pas déçue.

Regina : Em, bon sang. Tu es complètement folle, il aurait pu te tuer dix fois.

Emma : Non, il avait besoin de moi pour sortir d'ici et fuir. Ton frère ?

Regina : Il vivra, pourquoi ?

Emma : C'était à mon tour de te sauver la vie je suppose.

 **(Flashback)**

(Tirs, alarmes, cries….)

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

James : Je suis désolée ma puce, nous ne sommes pas des gens bien.

Mary : Mais Ruby et toi vous êtes mille fois mieux que nous. On va se rendre, et tout t'expliquer.

Lily : Il faut se barrer et vite, les flics sont partout.

Emma : Lily, tu étais au courant ?

Lily : Tu es tellement naïve Emma, ta chère Gina est un agent du FBI. Elle ne t'a approché que pour nous atteindre, et tu comptais me quitter pour elle, pathétique.

Emma : Quoi ?

Regina / Rubis : FBI les mains en l'air.

Emma : Rub mais….

Lily m'attrape violement et me colle son arme sur la tempe. Voyant ça, mes parents réagissent mais se font tirer dessus par Ruby et Regina qui pointent leurs armes sur Lily et moi.

Emma : PAPA, MAMAN ! Mais vous êtes folles, ils voulaient seulement me protéger. T'as tiré sur maman, mais qui es-tu à la fin ? Gina, explique-moi, tu m'as menti tout ce temps ?

Lily : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Naïve. C'est ta chère sœur qui nous a vendus.

Ruby : Ta gueule, lâche ma sœur tout de suite.

Lily : Pas question, c'est mon ticket de sortie.

Regina : Non, mais moi oui. (Range son arme) Emma n'est pas assez importante pour empêcher un des agents de vous tirer dessus, mais mois si. Tu rêve de me tuer depuis des mois, je t'en donne la possibilité, lâche-là et prends-moi à sa place.

Emma : Quoi ? Non, Gina, non. Baisse ton arme Lily, on va trouver une solution, je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu.

Lily : (Rire) Tu vas me manquer, surtout ton corps de déesse.

Elle me pousse et au même moment Gina tire avec sa deuxième arme. Je vois Lily s'écrouler, tout comme mon monde.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Je m'en tire avec une coupure et une blessure par balle à l'épaule. Je suis assise attendant le médecin quand Ruby arrive. Elle me serre dans ses bras m'arrachant une grimace de douleur et je m'écarte.

Ruby : Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ma parole, tu auras ma mort.

Emma : Je vais bien, par contre j'ai besoin de vacances je crois.

Ruby : Très bonne idée, tu viendras nous voire, n'est-ce pas ? (Inquiète)

Emma : Tu pourrais garder Kira quelques jours ?

Ruby : (Sourire) Vraiment ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la confier à Granny ?

Emma : Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi, vous apprendrez à vous connaître comme ça.

Ruby : Où vas-tu ?

Emma : Il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas.

Ruby : Tu va les voire c'est ça ?

Emma : J'ai besoin d'entendre la vérité pour une fois.

Ruby : Je peux te la dire, pas besoin d'aller les voire.

Emma : Tu sais que je t'aime, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

Ruby : (Triste) Et ce n'est plus mon cas.

Emma : J'espère que quand tu sauras la vérité, ça changera.

Ruby : C'est moi qui aie demandé Regina sur notre affaire, elle a voulu te dire la vérité plusieurs fois.

Emma Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Ruby : Parce que tu l'aime, et qu'elle aussi.

Emma : Peut-être Rub, mais ça ne change pas le problème.

Ruby : Je sais. Je garderais Kira avec plaisir.

Emme : Dis à Dorothy de ne pas la gaver de gâteaux, hein ?

Ruby : (Sourire) Promis.

Emma : Merci grande sœur.

Ruby : (Me prend dans ses bras) Je t'aime petite sœur, prend le temps qu'il te faut, je serais toujours là.

Emma : (Sourire) Je sais.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Emma : Bonjour Maman, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Je suis désolée de ne venir que maintenant, il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter tout ça. Je me suis réconciliée avec Ruby, j'ai laissé Kira avec elle et sa femme. Et oui elle est mariée, depuis deux ans. Sa femme, c'est quelque chose, une vraie boule d'énergie, on voit qu'elle aime profondément Ruby. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors que vous étiez parfaits avec nous, pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu, je suis sensée être flic et j'ai pour parents les deux plus grands criminels de ces vingt dernières années. Lily disait que j'étais naïve, elle avait raison mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Toute ma vie a été un mensonge et je ne sais plus quoi faire maman, je ne sais plus qui croire ou non, qui écouter, mon cœur ou ma raison.

James : Je peux répondre à tes questions, du moins une bonne partie.

Je me tourne et voit un gardien emmener mon père qui boite légèrement. Trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et tout ce que je veux c'est me jeter à son cou et pleurer comme une petite fille. Il me sourit et ouvre ses bras, je ne réfléchis plus et m'y glisse avec plaisir en fermant les yeux.

James : Bonjour ma puce. Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller.

Et pour la première fois depuis trois ans je crois en ses mots, je crois mon père et ça me fait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Emma : Tu crois qu'elle se réveillera un jour ?

James : Je l'espère en tout cas.

Emma : Je ne pouvais pas emmener Kira, elle est encore trop petite, mais quand elle sera plus grande je viendrai vous la présenter, je vous le promets.

James : Tu as emmené des photos ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, regarde.

Pendent une heure on parle de tout et de rien, comme avant. Personne ne nous interrompt, ce n'est pas une prison banale. Mon père a négocié sa captivité, et grâce lui de nombreuses familles mafieuses son tombées. Il ne pourra jamais rattraper tout le mal qu'il a fait, mais c'est un bon début.

James : Je suis très fière de toi. Ta sœur a fait ce qu'il fallait, elle t'aime plus que tout.

Emma : Elle a tiré sur maman, elle m'a mentit durant plus d'un an, plus même.

James : Ta mère et moi ont t'a menti pendant 25 ans, pourquoi nous pardonner et pas elle ?

Emma : Parce qu'elle m'a manipulée, elle ne croyait pas que je serais assez forte pour entendre la vérité. Elle a envoyé Regina pour me séduire, chose qu'elle a parfaitement réussit au passage, étant donné que Regina connaissait tout de moi avant de m'approcher. Comment je suis sensée leur refaire confiance à nouveau ? Maman et toi vous m'avez peut-être caché vos activités mais vous ne m'avez jamais menti. Si j'avais tout découvert de moi-même je suis sûre que vous m'auriez tout avoué. Alors pourquoi elle a préféré aller voir le FBI ? On aurait pu arranger ça en famille.

James : Non elle ne pouvait pas. On dirigeait peut-être mais nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous confronter aurait alerté Lily ou quelqu'un d'autre et on aurait finit avec une balle dans la tête. Ils s'en seraient prit à toi pour nous atteindre, ils auraient sûrement tué Ruby pour la menace qu'elle représentait.

Emma : Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas fait confiance, est ce que j'étais si naïve de croire que ma grande sœur et mes parents étaient parfait ?

James : Tu nous aime ma puce, ça fausse beaucoup le jugement.

Emma : Je ne sais pas comment refaire confiance papa, je ne sais pas.

James : Tu apprendras, je pense que cette Regina peut t'aider.

Emma : Je ne sais pas si c'est possible entre nous.

James : Tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé. J'ai vu comment elle te regarde, personne en joue si bien la comédie, elle t'aime vraiment alors pourquoi ne pas vous laisser une chance ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi vous avez choisit cette voix avec maman ?

James : L'argent, le pouvoir, c'est grisant et facile. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais devenu un dealer, puis un tueur et bien d'autres choses encore. Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère j'ai pensé arrêter, mais elle venait comme moi d'un milieu modeste et l'argent c'est tentant. Quand Ruby est née on a mis en suspens beaucoup de choses mais nos associés n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Cependant ils nous laissaient vivre notre vie si on n'intervenait pas. Quand tu es née 4 ans plus tard on a pensé à arrêter définitivement, partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais le FBI nous traquait déjà, la famille nous protégeait. Ils se sont servit de Granny et mon père comme moyen de pression, puis vous. Les années sont passées, vous avez grandit. Ruby a rejoint l'armée et toi, la police. Nous étions si fiers de vous, on avait réussit à vous tenir éloignées de notre monde et on était soulagés. Tu as rencontré Lily, on savait qu'elle nous surveillait. Tu semblais tellement l'aimer, on n'a rien dit, puis Regina est arrivée. Je t'ai vu plus souriante que jamais, plus épanouie qu'en plusieurs années de relation avec Lily. J'ai compris avant toi que tu l'aimais et qu'elle était celle qu'il te fallait. Quand tu nous as parlé du mariage et du bébé avec Lily ont était plus que réticents. Mais là encore tu n'as pas écouté, ensuite tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

Emma : Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je repasserai vous voire à Noël, tu m'appelle s'il y a du changement pour maman ?

James : Bien sûr ma puce, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voire.

Emma : Moi aussi.

Je serre mon père contre moi, embrasse ma mère et sors de la prison. Maintenant que faire au juste ?

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

(Téléphone)

Emma : Inspecteur Swan j'écoute ?

Henry : Coucou Emma.

Emma : Henry ?

Henry : J'ai trouvé ton numéro dans le portable de maman, tu es toujours d'accord pour m'apprendre à dessiner ?

Emma : Oui, bien sûr. Ta mère sait que tu m'appelle ?

Henry : Non, je voudrais lui faire un joli dessin pour Noel, c'est une surprise.

Emma : Comment veux-tu que je t'apprenne à dessiner si elle n'est pas au courant ?

Henry : Le samedi je suis chez tata Ruby et Dorothy. J'ai vu Kira la semaine dernière, on pourrait se voire là.

Emma : Ok gamin je passerai samedi. Mais je ne veux pas mentir à ta mère alors dis-lui que je serais là aussi.

Henry : D'accord, je dois y aller, elle arrive.

Emma : Ok, à samedi gamin.

Je raccroche et souris, il n'est pas croyable ce gosse quand même. Walsh refuse de parler à part à sa sœur, je m'inquiète pour elle mais ce n'est plus de mon ressort maintenant.

David : Emma, dans mon bureau stp.

Je suis David et je vois Gold me sourire de toutes ses dents. Flippant, voilà tout ce que à quoi je pense en le voyant.

Gold : Bien joué Lieutenant, Walsh est derrière les barreaux et tout le réseau de drogue des Batisti est tombé.

Emma : C'est un travail d'équipe monsieur et sans le FBI nous n'aurions pas réussit.

Gold : Exact.

David : On nous propose de monter une unité spéciale inter-agences. On dépendrait directement du Commissaire Gold et du directeur Humbert.

Emma : Je croyais qu'il était directeur Adjoint.

Gold : Cette proposition va avec une promotion, Capitaine.

Je me tourne vers David qui me montre son badge de Commandant. Gold me sourit, certain d'avoir gagné, mais si j'accepte ce sera à mes conditions.

Emma : Donc c'est toi le boss et ensuite ?

David : On aimerait que tu dirige les équipes.

Emma : En gros je prends ta place, si j'accepte je choisis les gens qui bossent avec nous.

David : Mis-à part le commissaire Gold et le Directeur Humbert et moi même tu choisis ton équipe.

Emma : Je peux recruter partout ?

David : Oui, tu n'as qu'à me présenter tes candidats à la fin de la semaine.

Emma : On est des agents fédéraux du coup ?

David : Oui, un stage à Quantico est obligatoire pour toi et tous les candidats. Moi je l'ai déjà effectué, il commence le mois prochain. Si tu recrute au FBI ils devront aussi passer le stage pour apprendre à travailler avec toi et ton équipe.

Emma : J'aime bien être flic.

Gold : Vous le restez, mais vous avez le moyen de faire bouger les choses maintenant.

Emma : Très bien j'accepte.

David : (Sourire) Super, je ne me voyais pas faire ça sans toi.

Gold : Parfait, je vous attends dans mon bureau avec votre équipe dans deux semaines.

Emma : Bien monsieur.

Je sors et Killian et Snow arrivent, évidemment je ne compte pas partir sans eux. Je cherche Belle des yeux, j'aimerais qu'elle nous accompagne aussi, c'est un très bon flic.

Emma : Belle tu es disponible ?

Belle : Oui Lieutenant, vous avez besoin de moi ?

Emma : Oui, prend ton sac, Killian, Snow on y va.

Ils me suivent sans discuter et je m'arrête dans un bar, j'ai besoin d'un verre là.

Snow : Tu nous explique ?

Emma : On me propose de diriger une unité spéciale inter-agences.

Killian : Mais c'est génial, tu auras plus de pouvoir pour faire bouger les choses qu'ici.

Emma : Je peux choisir mon équipe, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez tout les trois.

Snow : Bien sûr que je viens, David m'en a déjà parlé. Je suis contente que tu ais accepté, on l'aurait pas fait sans toi.

Emma : David t'en à parlé….

Snow : (Rouge) Il m'a invitée à boire un verre il y a trois jours.

Emma : (Rire) Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Killian : C'est clair, je viens aussi. Tu sais que j'assure tes arrières, toujours.

Emma : Et toi Belle, ça te dit ?

Belle : Vous êtes sûrs ? Je débute à peine, je ne voudrais pas porter préjudice.

Emma : Tu es un excellent flic Belle, ça fait deux ans que je te vois travailler dur pour cela.

Belle : (Sourire) Merci Lieutenant, j'accepte.

Emma : Oui mais non, si tu refuse de m'appeler Emma on va avoir un problème.

(Rires)

Belle : Ok, Emma. J'accepte de bosser avec toi, je ne te décevrai pas.

Emma : Bien, en plus maintenant c'est Capitaine et plus Lieutenant.

Snow : C'est mérité.

Killian : Complètement.

Emma : On doit effectuer un stage à Quantico le mois prochain. Et dans deux semaines je dois présenter l'équipe au commissaire Gold et au directeur Humbert, nos superviseurs.

Belle : Moi qui ne voulait pas travailler pour mon père.

Emma : Tu aurais dû choisir autre chose que flic alors.

Belle : (Grimace) Je sais.

Emma : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pire que lui.

(Rires)

Après ça j'ai passé le reste de la semaine à former mon équipe. Il me reste encore une place et j'hésite à la proposer à Ruby, Regina est exclue d'office tant que je n'arrive pas à savoir ou j'en suis avec elle. Je sonne chez ma sœur et c'est Henry qui m'ouvre tout sourire. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et rentre. Une tornade blonde me saute au cou et je souris en voyant Kira avec du chocolat partout.

Emma : Tata Dorothy est entrain de te rendre accro au sucre.

Kira : Tu reste avec nous ?

Emma : Oui, je vais apprendre à Henry à dessiner.

Kira : Cool, moi aussi ?

Emma : Bien sur ma puce, attendez-moi là je vais parler à Ruby. Tu prépare le matériel gamin ? J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Henry : Ok.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je m'arrête voyant ma sœur prendre dans ses bras sa femme amoureusement et lui parler à l'oreille. Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse et j'aime la voire comme ça.

Emma : Salut vous deux ?

Ruby : Salut petite sœur, pile à l'heure.

Emma : Dis je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Ruby : Un souci ?

Emma : Non, du moins je ne l'espère pas.

Ruby : Je t'écoute.

Dorothy : Chérie je pense que ta sœur veux te parler seule à seule.

Ruby : Ho très bien, viens on va dans la chambre.

Je remercie d'un regard Dorothy et suis ma sœur jusqu'à sa chambre, elle s'assoit sur son lit et attend que je me décide.

Ruby : Ok, tu m'inquiètes. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue avec une tête pareille c'est quand tu as cassé le vase de chine de grand-mère en jouant au ballon.

Emma : (Rire) Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es couverte ce jour là. Granny était furieuse, elle qui ne s'énerve jamais d'habitude.

Ruby : Je suis ta grande sœur, c'est à moi de te protéger, c'est normal.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci.

Ruby : Ce n'était qu'un vase et deux semaines de punition.

Emma : Non merci de veiller sur moi, même quand je ne le mérite pas.

Ruby : (Emue) Toujours.

Emma : On m'a proposé de diriger une équipe inter-agences et j'ai accepté. J'aimerais que tu viennes travailler avec moi, si tu supporte que ta petite sœur soit ta chef évidemment.

Ruby : Tu veux que je vienne travailler avec toi ?

Emma : Oui.

Ruby : Je croyais que tu ne travaillais qu'avec les gens en qui tu avais confiance ?

Emma : Oui, et tu en fais partie. Tu es même en haut de la liste, ça me rassurerais de te savoir près de moi.

Ruby : Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ?

Emma : Oui, mais je comprendrais que tu refuse. Le FBI c'est cool et tu…..

Je me retrouve enfermée dans ses bras et je souffle de soulagement en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ruby : Bien sûr que je viens.

Emma : Merci.

Ruby : Je ne te mentirais plus jamais, je vais te prouver que tu as eu raison de me faire confiance à nouveau.

Emma : Je sais que oui. Je t'envoi un mail avec toutes les infos, je rejoins les enfants.

Elle me lâche et je m'assois par terre avec Kira et Henry pour leur montrer les bases. Evidement Kira fait plus des gribouillis qu'autre chose mais elle a un sens de la couleur assez cool. Henry s'applique et très vite je vois qu'il a un bon coup de crayon. On dessine depuis deux heures quand on sonne. Ruby va ouvrir et Regina rentre, Henry cache son dessin et reprend un simple coloriage et je continue ce que je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Kira : Bonjour Gina.

Je tourne la tête vers ma fille et manque de m'étouffer quand je la vois sauter au cou de Regina. Henry voyant mon regard rigole et me dis tout bas.

Henry : Maman a passé samedi dernier avec nous ici.

Je sais que Kira est sociable mais de là à lui sauter au cou, elle ne le fait qu'avec moi normalement. Pas que ça m'ennuie mais voire ma fille dans les bras de Regina réveille beaucoup trop de sentiments en moi.

Regina : Bonjour Emma.

Emma : Salut.

Kira : Maman, on peut aller au parc avec Henry et Gina, stp ?

Emma : Et bien…..

Henry : Je voulais lui montrer comment faire du cerf volant.

Emma : Heuuu si tu veux y aller Kira et si ça ne dérange pas Regina de te prendre c'est ok.

Kira : Mais maman, toi aussi tu dois venir. T'as dit qu'on irait voir les cygnes, on doit leur donner à manger.

Ruby me voyant commencer à paniquer propose qu'on y aille tous et nous voilà en route. Dans la voiture Ruby me chuchote doucement.

Ruby : Elle ne va pas te manger.

Emma : Je sais merci.

Ruby : Parle lui, on va avec les enfants voire les cygnes.

Arrivés au parc, les filles partent avec les enfants et je m'assois dans l'herbe. Regina se pose près de moi en silence et on regarde l'horizon tranquillement.

Emma : Comment ça va avec ton frère ?

Regina : Il me hait, mais on va dire que j'ai l'habitude.

Emma : Je ne te hais pas, du moins plus maintenant.

Regina : Bon à savoir.

Emma : Comment tu vas réellement Gina ?

Regina : Ma mère fait tout pour placer mon frère dans un hôpital psychiatrique plutôt qu'en prison. Il n'est pas fou, il est juste dangereux et sa fille était pareille.

Emma : Comment ils ont finit chez les Batisti ?

Regina : J'essaie de le comprendre encore.

Emma : Je vais diriger une nouvelle équipe.

Regina : Je sais, je suis la nouvelle directrice adjointe du FBI.

Emma : Félicitations.

Regina : A toi aussi, tu le mérite.

Emma : Toi aussi.

Regina : Tu sais Henry adore Kira et considère Ruby comme sa tante. On va se voire souvent, on pourrait essayer de redevenir amies pour eux, tu ne crois pas ?

Emma : On peut essayer, oui.

Regina : Ta fille est vraiment adorable.

Emma : Ton fils n'est pas mal non plus.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

David : Voilà notre première grande mission les gars, je compte sur vous. Je vais faire un point avec Graham et Gold et on se retrouve demain pour un premier débriefing. Emma, tu prends la suite stp, ensuite vas voire Regina elle a des infos à nous donner.

Emma : Très bien chef.

David : À demain.

Emma : Ok, Killian, Ruby, on va sur le terrain préparez-vous. Belle, August, je veux que vous me regroupiez toutes les infos qu'on a jusqu'à présent. Trouvez-moi ce que ces gosses ont de particulier. Snow, Leroy, je veux que vous interrogiez tous vos indics, on doit retrouver ces gosses au plus vite. Les autres vous récoltez les infos de tous les services, Police, shérifs et autres. Je m'occupe du FBI, on fait un point ce soir avant notre réunion avec David demain.

Tout le monde sort de la salle de réunion et je rejoins l'ascenseur, voire Regina ne me dérange plus autant maintenant. Si j'étais vraiment honnête je dirais que ça me fait même plaisir. La plupart du temps on se croise chez Ruby mais avoir nos bureaux au même endroit aide. Il nous arrive de plus en plus fréquemment de prendre un café ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien comme avant. Je m'arrête d'ailleurs à la cafétéria pour prendre un cappuccino pour elle et un chocolat pour moi et me dirige vers son bureau. Tout le monde a l'habitude de me voire, donc personne ne m'arrête et je tape doucement.

Regina : Entrez.

Emma : Salut.

Regina : (Sourire) Salut !

Emma : Tiens un cappuccino, il parait que tu as des infos pour moi ?

Regina : Oui, il semblerait que se soit un coup des Batisti. Après la perte de leur marché sur la drogue, ils se sont lancés dans le trafic d'enfants. La vague d'enlèvements vient d'eux, Walsh pense que ça vient de leur numéro deux : Cruella. Evidement personne ne connaît son vrai nom, mais tout la désigne.

Emma : Ok, je vais mettre Belle sur le coup.

Regina : Avec tout ça c'est limite si je n'enferme pas Henry à double tour chez moi.

Emma : Je suis pareille avec Kira, heureusement Granny me rassure.

Regina : Henry l'adore, une vraie mamie gâteau ça change de ma mère.

Emma : Elle t'en veut encore pour Walsh ?

Regina : Oui et non, c'est surtout pour Zelena en fait. Comme si je ne me sentais pas suffisamment mal d'avoir dû abattre ma propre nièce.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur son bras) Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour l'arrêter Gina. Dis, ça te dit de venir avec Henry manger à la maison ce soir ?

Regina : Vraiment ?

C'est la première fois que je propose autre chose qu'un café, je comprends qu'elle soit surprise.

Emma : Enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Regina : Je n'ai rien de prévu, on viendra avec plaisir, ça nous changera un peu.

Emma : Super, 20h ça te va ?

Regina : (Sourire) Parfait, à ce soir alors et merci pour le cappuccino.

Emma : (Sourire) De rien.

Je sors du bureau le sourire aux lèvres, juste contente de passer plus de temps avec elle et Henry.

Ruby : C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ?

Emma : (Tira la langue) Je ne te dirais rien pour la peine.

Killian : (Rire) Tu sais qu'on va te harceler jusqu'à obtenir des réponses.

Emma : Regina et Henry viennent manger à la maison ce soir.

Ruby : Tu me dois 20 dollars Killian.

Killian : (Souffle) Tu es faible Swan, j'ai parié que tu l'inviterais que le mois prochain.

Emma : Vous pariez un peu trop souvent à mon goût sur moi, ces temps ci.

Ruby : Il faut dire que c'est marrant à regarder comment tu luttes contre ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Emma : Tu es la pire des sœurs, j'espère que tu le sais.

Ruby : (Sourire) Moi aussi je t'aime, bon par où on commence ?

Emma : On va interroger la famille de la dernière gosse kidnappée.

Killian : Alexandra, 7 ans. Mère Ashley Boyld, père inconnu.

Emma : Je n'ose même pas imaginer si Kira venait à disparaître.

Ruby : Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose, on est tous là pour la protéger notre petite Princesse.

Killian : J'avoue être inquiète pour Bae aussi, tu verras quand tu auras des enfants.

Ruby : (Sourire) A ce propos, je voulais attendre Thanksgiving pour te le dire mais impossible. Dorothy est enceinte, c'est pour mai.

Je saute au cou de ma sœur et la félicite chaudement avec Killian, décidément les bonnes nouvelles s'enchainent en ce moment. S'il n'y avait pas cette affaire sordide avec les enfants je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Après avoir interrogé la mère on repart à la base. Un dernier point avec mon équipe et je rentre chez moi, ne voulant pas empoisonner Henry et Regina en cuisinant je me suis arrêtée chez un traiteur.

Kira : Maman, Sébastien il n'est pas venu à l'école. La maitresse a dit que des vilains l'ont emmené.

Emma : Oui, mais je le cherche.

Kira : Gina aussi ?

Emma : Oui tout le monde le cherche, Tata Ruby, parrain et Marraine aussi

Kira : Il va m'emmener aussi ?

Mon cœur s'arrête et je me baisse pour prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

Emma : Jamais, je suis là pour te protéger mon ange.

Kira : Ils ont pris Sébastien parce qu'il était méchant ?

Emma : Non ma Princesse, c'est parce que se sont des vilains. Mais tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit si tu vois un inconnu s'approcher de toi ?

Kira : Partir me cacher ou trouver un policier.

Emma : C'est bien ma puce, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je vais arrêter les méchants, je te le promets.

La sonnette retentit et ma fille file ouvrir la porte le sourire aux lèvres, je suis un peu jalouse qu'elle aime autant Regina mais bon comment lui en vouloir ? Regina rentre avec ma fille dans les bras et Henry m'enlace, si Kira ne parle que de Regina, Henry n'a que mon prénom à la bouche il parait.

Emma : Salut vous deux, pour éviter un empoisonnement j'ai pris à manger au meilleur traiteur de la ville.

Regina : Ne me dis pas que tu ne donnes à Kira que des plats préparer ?

Emma : Non ma grand-mère à pitié et nous fait à manger.

Regina : Bien, je peux t'aider ?

Emma : Non, installe-toi j'arrive avec l'apéritif.

Quand je reviens au salon je m'arrête un instant devant l'image, Regina joue avec Kira et Henry. Je me dis que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à une telle vue et rentre avec les boissons. La soirée se passe vraiment bien et on la poursuit devant un dvd. Kira s'endort sur Regina et Henry sur moi ce qui nous fait sourire.

Regina : Je vais rentrer il est tard.

Emma : Tu peux rester, j'ai une chambre d'ami et Henry dors.

Regina : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas loin.

Emma : Ok, je vais coucher Kira et je t'aide à le porter.

Regina : Merci.

Je me décale doucement et prend ma fille dans mes bras. Une fois au lit je redescends et aide Regina à mettre Henry dans la voiture.

Regina : Merci, c'était vraiment sympa.

Emma : Je trouve aussi.

Regina : La prochaine fois c'est toi qui viens.

Emma : Avec plaisir, oui.

Regina : (Embrasse ma joue) A demain, bonne nuit Emma.

Emma : Bonne nuit Gina.

Je la regarde partir et rentre chez moi le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Deux autres enfants ont disparus et on n'a toujours aucune piste sur Cruella ce qui me rend dingue. Mon équipe ne compte pas ses heures mais elle semble avoir disparu des radars. Il est 23 heures et je suis toujours au bureau entrain d'étudier l'enquête quand on tape à ma porte.

Regina : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à rester tard au bureau un vendredi soir.

Emma : Cette enquête me rend dingue. On n'avance pas, je cherche d'autres pistes.

Regina : Tu devrais rentrer près de Kira, après une bonne nuit de repos tu y verras plus clair.

Emma : Kira est chez Ruby tout le Week-end.

Regina : Henry aussi, je crois qu'elles veulent de l'entrainement pour le bébé.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai hâte de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

Regina : Oui, elles m'ont demandé d'être la marraine, ça t'embête ?

Emma : Pourquoi ça m'embêterais, je t'aurais choisit sans hésiter pour Kira aussi si….

Regina : Si je ne t'avais pas menti, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Emma : Je sais Gina, je ne t'en veux plus.

Regina : Nous voilà seule tout un week-end. Une pizza ça te dit ?

Emma : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ?

Regina : (Rire) Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé et pour tout avouer je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir.

Emma : Moi non plus, pizza DVD ?

Regina : Tu viens chez moi ?

Emma : Ok, je passe juste chez moi me changer et me doucher et j'arrive.

Regina : Ok, à plus tard alors.

Après une douche rapide je m'habille mais m'arrête un instant. Je vais être seule avec Regina, chez elle. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je lui ai pardonné, certes, mais j'ai tellement peur. Mais j'en ai aussi marre de lutter contre ce que je ressens, autant elle ne me voit plus que comme une amie et je me fais des films toute seule. Je souffle et finis par arriver chez Regina super nerveuse. Je tape et elle m'ouvre presque immédiatement.

Regina : J'avais peur que tu ne change d'avis.

Emma : Et manquer une pizza gratuite ? C'est mal me connaître.

Regina : (Rire) Je savais que ton ventre aurait raison de toi.

Emma : Que veux-tu ? Je suis faible, je l'admets.

Regina : (Sourire) Installe-toi, un verre de cidre ça te dit ?

Emma : Volontiers, merci.

Regina : Choisis le Dvd je fais réchauffer la pizza et j'arrive.

Quand je vois les Harry Potter je souris et mets le premier, on faisait souvent des marathons « Harry Potter » à l'époque.

Regina : Très bon choix.

Emma : Tu aime vraiment cette série, ça me rasure avec le nombre de fois où je t'ai obligée à la regarder.

Regina : Henry attend sa lettre de Poudlard avec impatience, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de lui avouer que ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais.

Emma : (Rire) Kira aime beaucoup aussi, ça et la Reine des Neige. J'ai du voire ce dessin animé au moins 100 fois.

Regina : (Rire) J'aurais aimé avoir des pouvoirs magiques, ça m'aurait simplifié bien des choses.

Emma : Comme quoi ?

Regina : Genre une potion de courage, ce serait bien.

Emma : Tu es la femme la plus courag….

Je me tais quand je remarque son regard, un frisson me parcours le corps et je n'ose plus bouger.

Regina : Si tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, mets moi un stop maintenant Emma, car sinon je vais t'embrasser.

Emma : Je….

Mon cerveau semble avoir disjoncté, à défaut d'exprimer à voix haute ce que je ressens je l'embrasse passionnément et me colle à elle. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement et très vite on se retrouve dans sa chambre. La nuit fut courte mais magique et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'on s'endort collées l'une à l'autre. Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans les bras de Regina et je souris. Je me décale doucement et après avoir enfilé un long t-shirt, je nous prépare un petit déjeuner de champion. Je finis de verser le jus d'orange quand Regina m'enlace par derrière et m'embrasse le cou.

Emma : Bonjour toi, bien dormi ?

Regina : Oui, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé en ne te voyant pas à mon réveil.

Emma : Je suis là, je nous ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Regina : Je vois ça, merci.

Je me tourne et lui embrasse les lèvres tendrement. Elle me serre fortement contre elle et je ne bouge pas, je suppose qu'elle a autant besoin que moi de se rassurer.

Regina : Je suis entrain de rêver ?

Emma : Je suis là Gina, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, si ce n'est pour avaler mon petit déjeuner.

Regina : (Embrasse) Ok.

On a passé le Week-end ensemble et c'était parfait, vraiment parfait. Le dimanche soir on doit récupérer les enfants et le temps de la discussion est arrivé.

Regina : Je n'ai pas envie de le cacher mais je comprendrais que tu….

Emma : Tu viens passer la nuit chez moi ? On en profitera pour parler aux enfants.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, comment on fait pour Ruby ?

Emma : (Tend la main) Comme ça.

Elle me sourit et j'entrelace nos doigts, c'est donc mains dans la main qu'on sonne chez ma sœur. Ruby nous voyant ne fait aucun commentaire et sourit en voyant les enfants nous sauter dessus.

Kira : Tu es venue avec Gina maman ?

Emma : Oui.

Henry : Cool, on mange ensemble ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui.

Ruby : Je veux tout savoir, mais pour le moment filez que je profite enfin de ma femme sans ces petits monstres.

Dorothy : Chérie ton romantisme me va droit au cœur.

(Rire)

Une fois chez moi je regarde Regina préparer le repas, les enfants sont devant la télé et c'est à mon tour de la prendre dans mes bras.

Emma : Ce jour là j'ai quitté Lily.

Regina : Pardon ?

Emma : Le jour de l'intervention, je venais de la quitter. Ce que tu m'as dit sur la plage m'a fait réaliser à quel point c'était réciproque et que c'était toi que je voulais.

Regina : J'aurais dû tout t'avouer, on a perdu tant de temps.

Emma : On est là maintenant, prête pour l'annoncer aux enfants ?

Regina : (Embrasse) Oui.

Emma : Bien.

Evidement les enfants ont sauté de joie et on a mis un temps fou à les calmer. Ils dorment tranquillement et je suis dans les bras de Regina devant un documentaire auquel je ne fait pas du tout attention.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement, j'aimerais lui dire aussi mais la peur me paralyse le cœur. Je me contente donc de le lui prouver une bonne partie de la nuit.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Emma : Bien, tout le monde en place. Espérons que nos infos soit bonnes, Ruby, August, avec moi. Snow tu prends le reste de l'équipe et tu fais le tour par derrière. Killian vu que tu as eu la bonne idée de te tordre la cheville tu attends les renforts.

Killian : (Grimace) Gaffe à vous.

Emma : (Radio) A mon signal, 3….2…..1…..GO !

Ruby : AGENTS FEDERAUX LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Les quelques hommes présents sont maitrisés et je fonce au sous-sol avec August, je souffle de soulagement en voyant plusieurs enfants. Mais tous ne sont pas là, et Cruella non plus. Les enfants sont terrifiés et on s'approche doucement en se baissant.

Emma : Vous n'avez rien à craindre on est de la police, on va vous ramener chez vous.

Un petit garçon s'approche et reconnaissant l'ami de Kira je lui tends la main.

Emma : Sébastien tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis la maman de Kira.

Sébastien : (Pleurs) Je veux voir ma maman.

Emma : On va aller la chercher poussin, on va vous ramener chez vous, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre on a arrêté les vilains.

Ruby et Belle nous rejoignent et s'occupent des enfants, Sébastien n'a pas lâché ma main mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il manque trois enfants disparus dont la petite Alexandra et Cruella court toujours. Malgré ça, c'est une victoire, surtout quand je vois le petit Sébastien dans les bras de sa mère. Il est tard et je suis toujours au bureau essayant de tirer les vers du nez à nos prisonniers mais c'est une impasse. Je suis plongée dans mon rapport quand je sens une douce caresse sur mon épaule.

Regina : Mon amour, viens, tu finiras lundi. C'est une victoire aujourd'hui, cinq familles sont réunies grâce à toi et ton équipe.

Emma : Mais trois sont encore dans l'angoisse, j'étais sûr de la choper aujourd'hui.

Regina : La prochaine fois, viens.

Je pose mon stylo et prend Regina dans mes bras sachant qu'il n'y plus que nous à cette heure-ci.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Ruby et Dorothy emmènent Henry et Kira dans un parc d'attraction demain. Killian, Tink et Bae y vont aussi.

Emma : Je t'ai donc pour moi toute seule demain ?

Regina : Oui, à moins que tu veuilles y aller aussi, c'est comme tu veux.

Emma : Je préfère reste avec toi, cette affaire me flingue le moral.

Regina : Je sais mon amour, mais tu finiras par l'avoir, j'ai confiance.

Emma : (Sourire) J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

Regina : (Sourire) Je sais, viens.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Je suis dans un bain quand Regina me rejoint et m'entoure de ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement. Ce dernier mois a été parfait, je suis tellement bien avec elle.

Regina : Je suis bien, là.

Emma : Moi aussi.

Regina : Tant mieux, car j'aimerais que tu viennes habiter ici avec Kira.

(Silence)

Regina : Je sais, on est ensemble que depuis un mois et c'est un gros changement mais je t'aime. J'aime Kira et on passe déjà toutes nos soirées chez l'une ou l'autre.

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Et l'école de Kira n'est pas loin, il y a largement de la place pour lui faire une jolie chambre.

Emma : (Rire) Gina j'ai dit oui, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre plus.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu as dit oui ?

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai dit oui.

Je capture ses lèvres d'un doux baiser et la serre contre moi en murmurant.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Elle hoquète de surprise et m'embrasse passionnément, voilà je lui ai dit. Je me sens bien plus légère et heureuse, mais évidement rien ne dure jamais dans ce monde. Je regarde Regina dormir depuis dix minutes quand mon téléphone sonne, suivit de près par celui de Regina qui se réveille.

Emma : Swan j'écoute.

Regina : Mills j'écoute.

David : Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite au parc, il y a eu un incident. Plusieurs hommes armés ont pris plusieurs enfants en tirant partout. Kira et Henry ont disparu, on a bouclé le parc, Ruby et touchée et Dorothy et grièvement blessée elles sont en route pour l'hôpital. Killian aussi, Bae a disparu également. J'ai fait venir tout le monde et Graham appelle Regina au cas où vous ne seriez pas ensemble.

Emma : On arrive.

Je raccroche le cœur en morceau et regarde Regina qui s'habille à toute vitesse les larmes aux yeux. Dans la voiture la tension est palpable et je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

Regina : On va les retrouver, je le sais.

Emma : Oui.

Vingt minutes plus tard on rejoint David, Tink pleure dans les bras de Snow et je regarde les dégâts.

August : On a bouclé le parc et on fouille le parc.

Belle : Ruby est touchée à l'épaule, mais Dorothy a pris une balle dans le ventre. Killian s'est fait tirer dessus plusieurs fois, son état est critique mais stable.

Regina : Comment des hommes armés ont pu rentrer ici ?

David : On va trouver, on a un prisonniers et crois-moi, il va parler.

Emma : On va aider les équipes à fouiller le parc, Les enfants se sont peut-être cachés, on leur a appris à le faire.

Regina : Belle conduit Tink à l'hôpital stp et tiens-nous au courant de l'état de tout le monde.

Belle : Ok.

On tourne dans le parc depuis une heure quand je vois du mouvement derrière un manège. Je m'approche et découvre Bae et Kira serrés l'un contre l'autre, complètement terrifiés.

Emma : GINA !

Elle court vers moi avec August et je m'approche doucement des enfants pour ne pas les effrayer.

Emma : C'est moi mes amours, les vilains sont partis, vous pouvez sortir.

Baie : Marraine !

Regina : Kira chérie viens, sors de là.

Ils sortent et se jettent dans nos bras en pleurant. Je regarde partout si je vois Henry et mon cœur se serre en ne le voyant nulle part.

Emma : Bae regardes-moi, tu sais où est Henry ?

Kira : (Dans les bras de Regina) Il a dit qu'on devait rester cachés.

Baie : On ne devait pas bouger, il devait revenir. (Pleurs)

Emma : Chut mon cœur, c'est finit.

Baie : Les vilains ont tiré sur papa. Henry nous a dit de courir, alors on a couru se cacher.

Regina : C'est très bien, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

Kira : Il est où Henry ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais on va le ramener.

August : Emma, on a fait le compte, ils ont prit 8 enfants.

Regina : Seigneur.

Emma : (Pose ma main sur le bras de Regina) Je vais le retrouver, je te le jure.

Regina : Déjà il faut ramener Kira et Bae en sécurité, on avisera ensuite.

Emma : Je vais appeler mes grands-parents.

Une fois les enfants en sécurité on se rend à l'hôpital, je retrouve ma sœur dans la salle d'attente et je la serre contre moi fortement.

Ruby : Je suis désolée, dis-moi que les enfants vont bien ?

Emma : Bae et Kira vont bien mais Henry a disparu avec sept autres enfants.

Ruby : Ils sont arrivés de nulle part, on a rien pu faire. Heureusement Killan et moi on avait nos armes mais le temps qu'on réplique on avait perdu les enfants des yeux, je suis tellement désolée.

Regina : Ruby ce n'est pas ta faute, comment va Dorothy ?

Ruby : (Triste) Elle a perdu le bébé, elle est toujours au bloc.

Emma : Et Killian ?

Tink : Au bloc aussi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aller voir Bae ou rester là ?

Emma : Vas voir ton fils Tink, on reste là et dès qu'on a du nouveau on t'appelle.

Tink : (Serre Regina dans ses bras) Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, c'est un vrai héros.

Regina : (Larmes) Oui.

Je serre la main de Regina et l'attente continue entrecoupée de coup de fils pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Trois jours qu'on dort à peine, trois jours qu'on cherche sans relâche Henry et les autres enfants, mais rien. C'est à devenir fou, on dirait qu'ils se sont volatilisés d'un coup. Regina tente de rester forte mais je la vois sombrer de plus en plus, seules Kira et moi arrivons encore à la faire sourire. N'en pouvant plus je me décide à aller voir mon père espérant qu'il puisse m'aider. J'arrive à la prison tôt et mon père arrive rapidement. Je lui explique la situation et son visage se ferme, pour lui Henry est de notre famille et ça me rassure qu'il pense comme ça.

James : J'ai peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra te renseigner, mais c'est dangereux.

Emma : Je ferais ce qu'il faut, dis moi stp.

James : Un de mes anciens associés, Hyde. Il pourra te dire ou se trouve Cruella, mais il est dangereux. On ne peut jamais prévoir ses réactions, soit il va te tuer en apprenant que tu es ma fille, soit il va t'ouvrir sa porte. Dis-lui que s'il t'aide sa dette sera payée et qu'on sera quitte.

Emma : Où je peux le trouver ?

James : Le bar « Once Upon a Time », c'est son quartier général.

Emma: Ok, merci papa.

James: Emma, tu ne peux pas y aller en tant que flic, tu comprends?

Emma : Je comprends, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ramener Henry.

James : Je vais mettre mes hommes dessus aussi, fait attention stp.

Emma : Promis.

Sur la route j'appelle Regina et lui explique. Elle refuse que j'y aille sans renfort mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix et elle le sait.

Emma : Mon cœur écoute, je ne crains rien.

Regina : Tu n'en sais rien, ton père a dit qu'il pourrait te tuer. Je viens à peine de te retrouver Emma, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre de nouveau.

Emma : Je suis là, tu sais bien que plus le temps passe et moins on a de chance de retrouver Henry.

Regina : Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Emma : Non Gina, tu ne peux pas, je dois y aller comme une Nolan et non comme une flic ce soir.

Regina : Je resterais dans la voiture, stp.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro de David qui décroche immédiatement. Killian est dans le coma et Dorothy est sortie d'affaire mais la perte du bébé est un coup dur pour elle. David m'écoute attentivement et n'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher. Il m'assure qu'ils seront là au cas où sa tourne mal et je récupère Regina.

Regina : Je n'aime pas ça, tu devrais prendre ton arme.

Emma : Si j'y vais armée personne ne me parlera.

Regina : Laisses-moi venir avec toi, ça me rend malade de savoir que tu y va seule.

Emma : Regarde-moi Regina, ça va aller. Je vais sortir d'ici et on ira récupérer Henry ensemble, d'accord ?

Regina : Ok, (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi.

Je rentre dans le bar le cœur à mille à l'heure et respire un grand coup. Je me dirige vers le Barman qui me regarde d'un œil mauvais et lui décroche mon plus joli sourire.

Emma : Je viens voir Hyde.

Barman : Connais pas.

Emma : On va recommencer, dites à votre patron qu'Emma Nolan est là et qu'elle vient réclamer la dette de son père.

Barman : (Blanc) Nolan ?

Emma : Oui, ma patience à des limites je vous préviens.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis conduite dans un bureau, après qu'on m'ait fouillée, un homme rentre.

Hyde : La fille prodige a reprit les affaires de son père ?

Emma : Non, je suis là pour une affaire personnelle. Mon père m'a dit que si vous m'aidiez il effacerait votre dette.

Hyde : Intéressant, je vous écoute ?

Emma : Je dois savoir où se trouve Cruella.

Hyde : Je sais où elle se trouve, mais pourquoi je vous le dirai ? Votre père est en prison et je n'ai que faire de cette dette.

Emma : Vous savez que même en prison avoir mon père comme ennemi équivaut à signer son arrêt de mort.

Hyde : Certes, que voulez-vous à Cruella ?

Emma : Elle a enlevé mon fils.

Hyde : (Grimace) On ne touche pas aux enfants, elle n'a vraiment aucune classe.

Emma : Vous aller m'aider ?

Hyde : Elle prend un bateau pour quitter le pays ce soir, départ à 1h00. Le bateau s'appelle le Devil's.

Emma : Merci, considérez que vous ne devez plus rien aux Nolan.

Hyde : Bien, seulement je ne peux pas laisser partir un agent fédéral comme ça. On se poserait des questions, je n'aimerais pas qu'on croit que je suis une balance, vous comprenez.

Emma : Je comprends.

Aussi tôt une pluie de coups s'abat sur moi, ils y vont fort mais évitent les points sensibles. Ils me jettent dehors et je m'allonge au sol pour reprendre mon souffle, la vache ça fait mal. Je me relève difficilement et me traine jusqu'à la voiture. Regina sors et me rattrape in extrémis avant que je ne m'écroule au sol.

Regina : Emma, seigneur, que s'est-il passé, dans quel état es-tu ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, jamais tu n'aurais dû y aller seule.

Emma : Je sais où elle est.

Regina : Où ?

Emma : (Sors son téléphone) David, envoie tout le monde au port. Cruella embarque sur le Devil's, il part dans moins d'une heure, je suis sûre que les enfants seront avec elle.

David : On y va de suite, tu vas bien ?

Emma : Je survivrai, on vous rejoint avec Regina.

Regina : Quoi, non, tu tiens à peine debout.

Emma : On n'a pas le temps de discuter, Henry sera loin dans 40 minutes.

Regina : (Serre les dents) Très bien, mets ta ceinture on y va.

Quinze minutes plus tard on retrouve tout le monde, ma respiration devient difficile. Ils ont dû me péter des côtes ces brutes, pourtant personne ne tente de m'arrêter quand je mets mon gilet barre balles.

Belle : Il y a beaucoup d'hommes armés, rien que sur le pont j'en ai compté une douzaine.

Emma : Fait le ménage avec August, créés-nous un passage.

Belle : Ok.

David : Emma tu tiens à peine debout, tu reste avec Regina et moi et ce n'est pas négociable sinon tu reste sur le quai.

Emma : Ok.

Graham : Agent White vous venez avec moi et le reste de l'équipe.

On se positionne et David ordonne l'assaut, les tirs fusent et on grimpe sur le bateau rapidement. Je suis derrière Regina et David quand un groupe nous tombe dessus, on se bat mais je suis très ralentie et me prend plusieurs coups avant de m'en défaire. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle et crache du sang, Regina me regarde avec inquiétude mais je l'oblige à continuer d'avancer. Dix minutes plus tard on arrive au pont inferieur et on fouille chaque cabine pour trouver Cruella.

Regina : Ils ont dû mettre les enfants dans la soute, c'est plus discret.

David : Oui, ok on descend. Tu tiens le coup Emma ?

Emma : (Respiration difficile) Je vais bien, il faut le trouver.

On descend et des tirs fusent suivis d'une voix féminine.

Cruella : Si vous ne quittez pas ce navire immédiatement, je tire une balle dans la tête de chaque gosse.

David : Vous êtes encerclée, rendez-vous.

Cruella : Les Batisti ne se rendent pas, ils se battent jusqu'à la mort.

Regina : Laissez partir les enfants, et on négociera.

Cruella : Ho non, ils sont mon ticket de sortie.

David : Votre bateau grouille d'agent fédéraux, il n'y aucun moyen de vous en sortir.

Cruella : La cage des enfants et reliée à une bombe, si vous me tirez dessus tout explosera.

Je vois Graham et Snow arriver par derrière et on s'avance vers Cruella. Je vois enfin Henry et on lui fait signe de se taire. Si elle sait qu'Henry est notre fils elle s'en servira contre nous.

Graham : Désamorcez cette bombe, tout de suite.

Cruella : Je veux un hélicoptère avec le plein, sinon tout le monde meure.

David : (Prend son téléphone) J'ai besoin qu'un Hélicoptère se pose sur le Devil's et que l'équipe de déminage arrive au plus vite.

Emma : Vous avez ce que vous vouliez alors libérez les enfants, quel genre de monstre êtes-vous pour vous en prendre à des gosses ?

Cruella : (Colère) Toi, tu as tué mon amour. Je vais te tuer, tu m'entends ?

Emma : (Range son arme) Ton amour c'est le gros bébé Mendel ?

Cruella : LA FERME ! Je te jure que tu va payer, je vais te prendre toute les personnes que tu aime et je finirai par toi. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse, crois-moi.

Emma : Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne fais rien.

Je m'approche en boitant et Cruella sourit. Il faut que je l'énerve, si je lui prends l'interrupteur c'est fini.

Cruella : Je vois que mes hommes se sont amusés avec toi.

Emma : Ils sont plus courageux que leur patronne qui s'en prend à des enfants sans défenses.

Cruella : (Pointe son arme vers moi) Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite.

Emma : Mais tu ne le feras pas, tu veux me voire souffrir. Viens je t'attends, ou tu n'es qu'une lâche comme Mendel ?

Cruella : FERME LA !

Elle se jette sur moi et je bloque son bras pour me saisir de l'interrupteur. Je lui tords le poignet et le jette à Graham, une douleur me fait tomber à genoux et j'entends un tir. Je respire difficilement, mes yeux se voilent et je vois Regina.

Emma : Henry ?

Regina : Il va bien, ne bouge pas mon amour.

Emma : Il ne doit pas me voire comme ça, il va avoir peur.

Regina : D'accord, reste avec moi.

Emma : Vas avec lui, il doit être terrifié.

Regina : Je ne te laisse pas.

Snow : Je reste avec elle, je ne bouge pas.

Emma : Vas, il a besoin de toi.

Regina : (Larme) Ne t'avise pas de mourir Emma.

Emma : Promis.

Elle m'embrasse et Snow prend sa place, je sais que c'est grave car je ne sens plus rien.

Emma : Si je meure tu veilleras sur eux n'est-ce pas ?

Snow : Tu ne va pas mourir, l'ambulance arrive.

Emma : Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Snow : Il était temps, David m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Emma : Il était temps aussi.

Snow : J'ai besoin d'une demoiselle d'honneur, alors tiens le coup.

Emma : Snow, j'ai froid.

Elle serre ma main et les ambulanciers arrivent. Mon esprit divague et je crois voir Henry s'accrocher à mon cou en pleurant avant de tomber inconsciente. Il fait noir là ou je suis, j'ai froid et j'ai peur. Je tente de trouver une sortie ou de la lumière mais je semble piégée.

Mary : Bonjour ma puce.

Emma : Maman ?

Mary : Oui.

Emma : Je suis morte ?

Mary : Non tu es dans les limbes, entre la vie et la mort.

Emma : Pourquoi il fait si sombre ?

Mary : Il n'y a nulle lumière pour les personnes comme moi.

Emma : Ne dis pas ça maman, tu as été une bonne mère malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire.

Mary : (Sourire triste) Oui, au moins on a réussit ça avec ton père.

Emma : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Mary : Car je le mérite, mais ta place n'est pas ici.

Emma : J'ai retrouvé Regina maman, et j'ai une fille. Et Regina à un fils que je considère comme le mien, je suis heureuse.

Mary : Je sais, alors raccroche toi à ça.

Emma : Viens avec moi.

Mary : Non, si tu pars je dois rester.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Mary : Ma place est ici, je me réveillerais un jour. Pense à Regina, Kira, Henry, Ruby et tout les gens que tu aime ma puce. Raccroche-toi à eux et ouvre les yeux.

Emma : MAMAN !

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et tourne la tête les yeux pleins de larmes. La douleur me fait grimacer et je tente de me redresser sans grand succès.

Regina : Emma, enfin.

Je tourne la tête et voit Regina les larmes aux yeux près de la porte. Henry et Kira sont avec elle et montent sur mon lit pour me serrer dans leur bras.

Emma : Salut.

Regina : (Embrasse) Salut.

Emma : Je dors depuis longtemps ?

Kira : (Se colle à moi) Oui.

Regina : Dix jours, tu nous as fait vraiment peur.

Emma : Killian ?

Regina : Il est sorti d'affaire, il est sorti du coma il y a quelques jours.

Emma : Et toi bonhomme, tu vas bien ?

Henry : Oui, merci d'être venue me chercher.

Emma : Toujours.

Regina : Je vais appeler tout le monde.

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et j'ai du finir par me rendormir car quand je me réveille c'est Ruby qui est prêt de moi.

Ruby : Hey petite sœur, bienvenue parmi nous.

Emma : Salut.

Ruby : J'ai eu papa au téléphone.

Emma : vraiment ?

Ruby : Oui, j'ai parlé un moment avec lui. Je ne suis pas encore prête à le voire mais c'est un début et je sais qu'il nous aime. Maman est toujours dans le coma, son état est stable. Hyde à reçut la visite des hommes de papa, il n'a pas apprécié qu'il te touche. Il est mort et son bar à exploser, pour une fois je ne regrette pas d'avoir un père comme le notre.

Emma : Je suis sûre de l'avoir vue, maman. Elle m'a dit de rentrer, qu'elle se réveillerait un jour.

Ruby : (Serre sans ses bras) Tu m'as fait peur.

Emma : Désolée, comment va Dorothy ?

Ruby : On tient le coup, je l'ai ramenée à la maison.

Emma : C'est bien.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Marco : Comment vas-tu ma petite fille ?

Emma : Marre d'être ici, mais bon.

Marco : Je t'ai apporté de la lecture. Regina et les enfants ne vont pas tarder.

Emma : Merci papi.

Marco : J'ai vu avec ton kiné, il a un bon programme. Tu devrais rapidement retrouver toute ta mobilité.

Emma : Le docteur n'est jamais loin.

Marco : Non, tu as toujours mal ?

Emma : C'est supportable, je suppose que c'est le prix à payer quand on reçoit un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Marco : Oui, mais tu es forte et surtout tu n'es pas seule. Tu remarcheras, je te le promets.

Emma : Ruby et Dorothy tiennent le coup ?

Marco : Granny s'occupe d'elles, tu dois te concentrer sur toi pour l'instant.

Emma : Regina m'a demandé d'emménager avec elle. Mais quand elle ma demander ça, je tenais encore sur mes deux jambes. J'ai peur d'être un poids pour elle, et les enfants maintenant.

Regina : Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille stupidité de ma vie.

Marco : (Sourire) Je vous laisse, on va chercher à boire avec les enfants.

Je me tourne et je voit le regard de colère de Regina, je baisse les yeux et elle s'assoit près de moi et m'oblige à la regarder.

Regina : Ecoutes-moi bien, je t'aime et je suis là pour toi. Quand tu sortiras d'ici on rentra chez nous avec les enfants et on reprendra notre vie.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi mais je ne veux pas devenir un poids ou une obligation pour toi.

Regina : Je sais que tu as peur que notre relation soit fausse mon amour mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu dois me faire confiance, il n'y a que toi et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Emma : (Embrase) Je suis désolée.

Regina : On va s'en sortir mon amour, promis.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Je suis enfin de retour chez moi, Regina pousse mon fauteuil pendant que les enfants ouvrent la porte. Des cotillons éclatent et je vois tous mes amis et ma famille applaudir en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Je souris et Kira grimpe sur mes genoux, elle aime bien faire un tour de fauteuil roulant.

 **Noël…plusieurs mois plus tard….**

Je suis devant une bijouterie avec Ruby depuis dix minutes, ma sœur me regarde en se moquant et je la frappe.

Emma : Ce n'est pas le moment Ruby, et si elle dit non ?

Ruby : Impossible, Regina est folle de toi.

Emma : Tu ne trouve pas que c'est trop tôt, que c'est fou ?

Ruby : J'ai demandé Dorothy en mariage au bout d'un mois, et regarde-nous presque trois ans plus tard. Regina et toi vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle dira oui.

Emma : J'ai promis à Papa de lui montrer la bague, je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

Ruby : Tu crois que Dorothy peu venir aussi ? J'aimerais la lui présenter.

Emma : Je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir.

Ruby : Tu es sûre qu'il veut me voire ? À cause de moi maman est….

Emma : J'en suis sûre, viens, allons choisir cette bague.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

M'aidant d'une canne pour marcher je m'approche de mon père et je le serre dans mes bras. Ruby est avec Dorothy et n'ose pas approcher. Je la tire par la main et elle se joint au câlin les larmes aux yeux.

James : Bonjours mes amours, Joyeux Noël en avance.

Ruby : Joyeux Noël Papa. Je te présente ma femme, Dorothy. Dorothy, voici James mon père.

Dorothy : Bonjour Monsieur.

James : Pas de Monsieur, James stp. Alors cette bague ?

Je la sors et lui montre, on parle deux bonne heures avec lui avant de rentrer, non sans voir embrasser notre mère au passage.

Ruby : Il n'a pas changé.

Emma : Non, je suis contente que tu m'ais accompagnée.

Ruby : Moi aussi.

 **Réveillon de Noël…..**

Henry : Man ça va ?

Henry s'est mis à m'appeler « man » il y un mois, pour ma plus grande joie. Kira appelle carrément Regina maman, elle a éclaté en sanglots la première fois.

Emma : Je voudrais te demander un truc.

Henry : Quoi ?

Emma : J'aimerais demander ta mère en mariage, tu es d'accord ?

Henry : (Sourire) Vraiment ?

Emma : Oui, je vous aime et je voudrais qu'on forme une famille tous ensemble.

Henry : Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, mais tu es déjà ma maman et Kira ma sœur tu sais.

Je serre Henry dans mes bras, profondément touchée par ses mots, Regina arrive à ce moment là et nous regarde tendrement.

Regina : Moi aussi j'ai droit à un câlin ?

Henry rigole et enlace sa mère pendant que je l'embrasse. Tous nos amis sont là, même Cora avec qui la première rencontre a été épique. Mais elle semble apaisée, surtout depuis que ma fille s'amuse à l'appeler mamie Cora. David et Snow se marient dans trois mois, Ruby et Dorothy ont décidé de se lancer dans l'adoption. Killian et Tink attendent un second enfant. Et enfin Belle et August filent le parfait amour depuis quelques semaines. Mes grands parents sont aux anges et chouchoutent les enfants, ma vie ne pourrait pas être mieux. Regina m'enlace et je pose mes mains sur le sienne en regardant ma famille rire et manger.

Regina : Tu ne devrais pas rester debout mon amour, ça va te fatiguer.

Emma : Je suis obligée d'être debout pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Regina : Que veux-tu faire ?

Emma : (S'agenouille et sort l'écrin) Ça !

Plus personne ne parle, te tout le monde nous regarde en souriant, Regina semble choquée et Kira lui tire la main.

Kira : Il faut dire oui maman.

(Rires)

Emma : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Je n'ai pas préparé de long discours, tu sais que je t'aime et je veux qu'avec Henry et Kira on forme une famille.

Regina : Oui.

Ma fiancée m'aide à me relever et m'embrasse passionnément pendant que je lui enfile sa bague.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi.

 **Trois ans plus tard…..**

Kira a fêté ses six ans il y a peu et je me suis décidée à l'emmener voire mes parents. Evidement Regina et Henry sont là aussi, je vais en profiter pour les présenter aussi. Je suis un peu nerveuse et Regina le voyant me serre la main. Deux ans que nous sommes mariées et le bonheur est au rdv. Mieux, on s'apprête à agrandir la famille vu que Regina est enceinte de six mois.

Regina : Tout va bien se passer mon amour, je suis là.

Emma : Oui, merci de faire ça.

Regina : C'est ton père Emma, c'est normal.

Je lui souris et on rentre, Henry me tient la main et j'entre suivie de Regina et Kira.

James : Bonjour.

Kira : C'est toi mon papi ?

James : (Sourire) Oui et toi tu est Kira ?

Kira : Oui Kira Swan-Mills.

Quand l'affaire a éclaté Ruby a prit le nom de Granny et moi j'ai pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Regina a adopté Kira et j'ai adopté Henry peu avant notre mariage.

James : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin ma Princesse. Et ce beau jeune homme doit être Henry je suppose ?

Henry : Oui je suis Henry Swan-Mills, enchanté grand-père.

James : (Sourire) Moi aussi, Regina, je suis ravi de vous revoir, merci de rendre ma fille si heureuse.

Regina : Elle me rend heureuse aussi Monsieur Nolan.

James : Je vous en pris appelez-moi James, je vois que la grossesse avance bien, pas trop fatiguée ?

Regina : Emma et les enfants sont aux petits soins pour moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

James : C'est bien.

Emma : Papa, on peut aller voire maman ?

James : Biens sur, venez.

Voire ma mère dans cet état me brise le cœur et Regina m'enlace, Kira monte sur le lit et lui fait un bisou. Henry lui tient la main gentiment.

Kira : Bonjour Mamie, il faut te réveiller maintenant.

Et sous nos regards ébahis ma mère ouvre les yeux. Mon père se précipite près d'elle et je fonds en larme dans les bras de ma femme devant nos enfants qui se demandent ce qui se passent.

Regina : C'est fini mon amour.

Emma : Oui, je t'aime.

Regina : Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Viens allons dire bonjour à ta mère.

Kira dans les bras j'embrasse ma mère et je me dis que ma grand-mère avait raison, le pardon est une chose merveilleuse.

 **FIN**


End file.
